Geisha
by kyoshiob69
Summary: Mai hime no me pertenece. Shizuru es una joven geisha que conoce a la misteriosa Natsuki Kruger un militar con el suficiente dinero y poder para compararle, una nueva vida le espera...(futanari)
1. Chapter 1

**Kyoto, Japón .**

**Recién instaurado el imperio. Japón permanecía caótico y luchando por sobrevivir, los jóvenes que sobrevivieron a las guerras volvían a casa con sus familias, mientras que los pobres morían de hambre y los ricos se hacían aún más ricos. **

**Shizuru pertenecía a una familia humilde , su padre u hermano mayor perdidos en la guerra, su madre quedó desconsolada al recibir la noticia de la muerte de su marido , a la vez que su hijo permanecía desaparecido. Fue dos días después que de tal noticia que su madre se enteraría que había quedado embarazada. **

**A sus catorce años de edad Shizuru se vio en la necesidad de buscar cobijo en un Okiya, con la esperanza de ser una geisha. Tenía que ayudar a su madre y hermano por nacer, no había otra salida.**

**Fue en Ooedo , una imponente residencia que la dueña Yukki-sama le recogiera bajo su ala. Shizuru a su corta edad mostraba un gran potencial y Yukki no dejaría que ningún otro Okiya le tomará. **

**Shizuru fue adiestrada en los artes de la música, el baile, el maquillaje, las letras, la cocina, artes manuales; todo lo necesario para convertirse en la mujer perfecta que cualquier hombre desearía. **

**A sus dieciocho años Shizuru había sido apododa Kyohime, por las mismas compañeras de casa. Cuando Shizuru les preguntó porque su respuesta era, "Shizuru serás perdición de los hombres". Y Yukki-sama no podía estar más que complacida con los resultados. Los hombres de todas las edades y estratos sociales ofrecían cada noche cantidades enormes de dinero a Yukki-sama por ser quien disfrutara del placer de la bella Shizuru. Más Nao Yukki sabía mejor, no daría la virginidad de la chica a cualquiera. No. Debía ser alguien que posea no sólo el dinero si no también jerarquía y poder. Si la gracia de Shizuru embelesaba a un buen partido, la vida de la chica y el suyo estarían asegurados de por vida. Asi que, Shizuru se mantendría sirviendo las bebidas y comidas a los clientes hasta que el hombre indicado apareciere.**

**Un año después **

**\- Shizuru! Shizuru! - una voz jovial gritaba alegremente por los pasillos.**

**Shizuru levantó la mirada de su escritura y sonrió a su amiga , una de las pocas que tenía, ya que incluso dentro del Okiya la vida era dura , todas competían por agradar al mejor postor, y muchas le envidiaban por tener la atención de los hombres y que Yukki-sama se negará a entregarle. **

**\- Que ocurre Mai-san?- cuestiono dejando delicadamente su pincel a un lado del frasco de tinta, evitando manchar su fina yukata .**

**La joven voluptuosa pelinaranja entró corriendo en su habitación tomando asiento frente a Shizuru en el tatami.**

**\- Yukki-sama ha e tragado tus dotes a alguien! - dijo emocionada- dicen que es del clan Kruger! **

**Shizuru permaneció impávida , un arte que había perfeccionado con el tiempo, algo por lo que Yukki-sama le apreciaba.- Supongo que eso hará mi vida menos complicada , seré como todas las demás.- dijo retomando su escritura en el pergamino.**

**Mai resopló- Yo no tuve la oportunidad de prepararme...- Mai había sido una víctima de violación a corta edad ya que vivía en las calles con su hermano pequeño- ...podría ser quien te saque de aquí. Podrías tener una vida normal!- animó **

**Shizuru pensó en ello. Desde que llegó al Okiya y pasó por los entrenamientos , había mandado dinero a su madre con una de las chicas de la cocina y ella le entregaba noticias sobre su familia. Se enteró que el embarazo de su madre había resultado en el nacimiento de un niño que ahora tenía casi tres años de edad y que su madre lo estaba haciendo muy bien cultivando su pequeña tierra y viviendo con las cantidades de dinero que ella le daba. Su esfuerzo había válido la pena. Pero ella que quería? Vivir como geisha? Sabía que una vez envejeciera eso terminaría y no tendría nada más para hacer. Le gustaría tener sexo con desconocidos cada día? O en cambio, quería ser la mujer de alguien? Muchas chicas habían sido comparadas al Okiya cuando hombres se enamoraban de ellas . Pero ella podría amar? Ella tenía oportunidad de salir de esta vida sin una mancha en su nombre o permanecería aquí pero no tendría la posibilidad de conseguir un buen partido. Y este Kruger tendría que ser bastante adinerado y poderoso para conseguir que Yukki-sama cediera. Tal vez era hora de pensar en su misma. **

**\- No lo se, Mai-san...piensas que tengo lo suficiente para que Kruger se interese en mi?**

**\- No veo otra razón por la que estaría pidiendo por ti.**

**Mai tenía razón. Shizuru colocó el último kanji sobre el papel amarillento y volvió su atención a Mai.**

**\- En ese caso, será mejor que me ayudes a preparar. La primera impresión lo será todo y tengo una sola noche para hacer que Kruger no me deje ir jamás.**

**Mai no perdió un segundo y llevó a Shizuru con ella. La ropa, maquillaje, perfume y cabello tenían que ser perfectos. Pasarían toda la tarde y parte del ocaso en estar lista. **

**Shizuru escucho la puerta correr, el momento había llegado. Alzando su vista hacia la entrada del cuarto su vista se posó en el hombre joven frente a ella, portando un uniforme militar aunque a parte de su arma , aún colgaba de su cinto una katana. Era inusual.**

**El hombre entro sin cerrar la puerta **

**\- Mi señor...- Shizuru le reverencio **

**\- Levántate, quiero ver tu rostro - su voz era ronca . Shizuru hizo lo que le dijo notando los ojos verde esmeralda- ahora muéstrale tu cuerpo...- Shizuru desató su yukata color lila con flores de loto y la dejo caer al suelo dejando su cuerpo desnudo a el descubierto . Kruger se acercó a ella , podía sentir su aliento sobre su piel- vístete.- susurro a su oído causando que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Sin embargo hizo lo mandado.- recibe tus pertenecías , desde ahora vivirás conmigo.**

**Shizuru se sorprendió por las palabras- descuida, he hecho lo debido con Yukki, no tendrás problemas y ella no mandará más sobre ti . No tardes, el coche espera afuera.**

**Caminando de vuelta a la salida el joven volvió su mirada sobre su hombro- cual es tu nombre?- preguntó -... Shizuru - respondió la castaña . El joven sonrió - me gusta - felicitó causando un rubor en la chica- el mío es Natsuki...- ofreció antes de salir de la habitación sin esperar una palabra más de la castaña.**

**Shizuru miró la salida aún sorprendida -... Natsuki...- pronuncio- ...me gusta...- decidió sonriendo por primera vez de manera honesta. **


	2. Chapter 2

El viaje en coche fue corto y en silencio, la verdad era que no tenía con quien hablar... Shizuru viajó sola, cuando pensó que Kruger estaría en el carruaje , le encontró vacío.

\- Al menos puedo curiosear libremente...- murmuró para si misma, mirando a través de las ventanas , Kyoto era hermoso.

Escasos minutos después el paseó concluyó y el conductor anunció - hemos llegado!

Shizuru tomó la pequeña valija entre sus manos , sus pertenencias eran pocas, el resto pertenecía a Yukki-sama, y ella ya no pertenecía a Ooedo. Esperó a que alguien abriera su puerta. Segundos después un joven abrió la pequeña puerta para ella, tendiendo su mano para el apoyo. Shizuru descendió cuidadosa.

Frente a ella era una gran propiedad, casi tan grande como lo era el Okiya, Kruger si que era acaudalado.

Una mujer mayor salió a su encuentro, fijamente ataviada y elegante al caminar .

\- Usted debe ser Viola-sama, acompáñeme, el joven amo ha dado indicaciones de que hacer para usted.

Shizuru dio una sonrisa cortes y siguió a la mujer dentro de la inmensa casa.

Amplios jardines y enormes estanques llenos de peces koi le saludaron en su camino.

\- Le enseñare su habitación. - Shizuru asintió

Caminando por el corredor pasaron por numerosas habitaciones y encontraron a su paso, una gran variedad de otros sirvientes.- este es el lugar - señaló la mujer abriendo una puerta corrediza que daba paso a una inmensa habitación - las chicas vendrán a entregar sus ropas pronto y le auxiliarán en lo que necesite hasta su encuentro con el amo. - instruyo la anciana.

\- Se lo agradezco - ofreció Shizuru observando con asombro su alrededor .

Shizuru sólo había dejado su equipaje junto a una fina mesa de madera cuando una docena de jóvenes ingresaron en su lugar cargando con ellas diversas yukatas , maquillaje y demás accesorios . En menos de lo esperado Shizuru se encontraba finamente vestida y arreglada , esperando en una nueva y más grande habitación , sola.

\- Como encuentra el lugar? Es satisfactorio?

Shizuru se sorprendió al ver a Kruger entrar de manera tan sigilosa en el lugar , ahora vistiendo ropas más cómodas .

\- Si, le agradezco...- respondió Shizuru con una inclinación de cabeza.

Natsuki tomó asiento en el lado opuesto de la mesa larga donde Shizuru ya se encontraba . En seguida más sirvientes llenaron la mesa de diversas comidas .

\- Adelante come.- instruyo Kruger tomando su propia comida.

Shizuru continuó su ejemplo , una comida maravillosa.

\- Me alegra que te gustara, aunque sólo será temporal hasta que nos hayamos casado, cuando eso ocurra permanecerás en mi habitación. - informó Kruger degustando su comida. Shizuru se detuvo por unos segundos antes de continuar comiendo.- sólo serán dos noches, así que no te molestes en hacer cambios en el lugar, al menos no por ahora...

\- Como usted diga...- fue su respuesta


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuru se sentía como una princesa. No siquiera con Yukki-sama había vestido con telas más finas , comido tan bien y ser tratada como si fuera la persona más importante en el lugar. Kruger debía ser alguien muy rico y poderoso al ser capaz de dar todo esto a ella sin miramientos. Era a caso que ella era importante ahora?

\- Kruger-sama le espera. - informó la anciana que le recibiera en la enorme casa hace tres días. Shizuru había preguntado su nombre, pero la mujer dijo que no valía la pena que lo supiera.

Shizuru asintió dejando caer el velo sobre su rostro. Hoy estaba contrayendo matrimonio con Kruger y aún le parecía tan irreal .

La anciana les condujo acertadamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a una enorme sala, comparada sólo con el dojo que Shizuru viere en una de sus caminatas por el lugar. En la entrada Kruger se encontraba a su espera, junto a el monje del templo principal de Kyoto quien estaría oficiando la ceremonia, una que Shizuru conocía de memoria, otra parte de su entrenamiento como Geisha le había otorgado.

Kruger miró a la mujer que sería su esposa y sabía que su dinero había sido bien invertido. Tendió su brazo a la castaña que lo tomó con delicadeza y dieron un paso dentro de lugar que mantenía arreglos de flores junto al pequeño altar en el centro del cuarto. El monje entro tras ellos como la tradición marcaba.

Shizuru no se sorprendió al encontrar el lugar vacío, y se preguntaba si su futuro esposo era tan solitario como lo era ella.

El monje recitó sus palabras indicadas -... Ahora es el momento de intercambiar rosarios ...-dijo incitando a la pareja

Shizuru tendió el rosario blanco a Kruger que a cambio le entregó uno negro.

El monje asintió en reconocimiento-... Ahora pueden entregar los anillos...- ofreció tal y como Kruger le dijo que debía ser. El intercambio de anillos era algo que recientemente se estaba incluyendo en las bodas, además del tradicional y emblemático rosario.

Kruger colocó el anillo en la mano de Shizuru y esta hizo lo mismo .

A su vez el monje preparó las tres tazas de sake , una pequeña ,una mediana y otra más , grande . Esto formalizaría su unión y bendecía su matrimonio por el resto de sus vidas.

Shizuru y Kruger bebieron el sake.

\- Con el poder que se le confiere les declaro marido y mujer .- declaró el monje .

Tras la ceremonia Kruger agradeció a el monje y despidió al personal no indispensable del lugar , requirió que su habitación estuviere preparada y les ordenó no interrumpir a el.

Shizuru caminó junto a su esposo, sabía lo que debía suceder ahora y estaba preparada.

Kruger les condujo a su habitación , un lugar limpio, ordenado y cálido. Shizuru se sentía extrañamente cómoda ahí.

Kruger cerró la puerta tras el.

\- Esta será tu habitación también, de ahora en adelante, tu cama será la mía. - dijo deshaciendo su yukata ceremonial , su cabello largo recogido en una colega .

\- Se lo agradezco- reverencio Shizuru aún con el velo cubriendo su rostro, ella no debía levantarlo, eso era papel de su marido.

Kruger asintió desechando sus prendas hasta quedar en las ropas ligeras debajo de ellas. Finas telas blancas .

\- Deja de tratar a mi así. Puedes llamarme Natsuki, ese es mi nombre. Así como yo te llamare Shizuru. - dijo caminando a un mueble rústico que contenía un espejo y así lado descansaba su espada recargada de la madera. Natsuki desato su cabello.

\- Natsuki...- probó las palabras en su boca .

Natsuki asintió dando la vuelta en su dirección .- Asi es, Shizuru- Natsuki hizo lo mismo- descuida, no te tratare mal, tu papel es el de mi mujer, aquí y allá fuera, esta es tu casa y todo lo que le pertenece , te pertenece ahora a tu también. Sólo te pido que seas eso, mi esposa.- Natsuki se había acercado a ella y levantó el velo- no quería que siquiera el monje viera lo bella que eres, hoy no.- sus manos bajaron al nudo de su yukata y comenzó a desatar el- cuéntame Shizuru...- susurro junto a su oído - alguien más a tocado tu cuerpo?- su manos desataron el nudo y continuaron su tarea de manera delicada

Shizuru sintió su corazón latir más rápido y sus sentidos agudizar .-... No...nadie...- respondió con voz trémula sintiendo el aire frío tocar su piel al descubierto. Natsuki le había desnudado

\- Eres hermosa...- besó su cuello muy lentamente dejando que su lengua probara el sabor de la piel. Sus cuerpos rozando el otro. Sus manos abrazaron el cuerpo desnudo de pie frente al suyo. Shizuru se estremeció y podía sentir un calor en su estómago que descendía más y más .- nadie más que yo te tocará...- Natsuki cambio su lugar y ahora estaba detrás de Shizuru, su reflejo les saludaba en el espejo del mueble . Natsuki miró a su imagen- mírame - ordenó al ver que Shizuru no estaba mirando.

Shizuru obedeció y un rubor se instauró en su rostro . Natsuki movió sus manos a sus pechos y comenzó a pellizcar sus pezones semierectos.

Shizuru se mordió el labio inferior.

\- No te reprimas, Shizuru. En esta habitación sólo estamos tu y yo.- habló Natsuki dejando una de sus manos bajar a los pliegues entre las piernas de su esposa.

Shizuru exhaló un gemido dejando su cabeza ir hacia atrás .

\- Eso es...- murmuro Natsuki besando su hombro y jugando con el clítoris de la mujer en sus brazos- abre los ojos- dijo sabiendo que les abría cerrado- mira lo que hago para ti...disfruta de mi toque...- continuo Natsuki, sus movimientos en su pecho y clítoris jamás cesaron . Shizuru observó su reflejo , era desafiante. Su cuerpo respondió . Una cálido líquido corrió entre sus muslos.- ...que sientes...?- inquirió Natsuki mirando a Shizuru atraves del del espejo. Su propia excitación creciendo . Shizuru no aguantaría mucho más.

\- Es...se siente tan bien...- suspiro Shizuru con una sonrisa en su rostro, llevando una de sus manos para reunirse con la de Natsuki en su pecho y la otra para aferrase a los cabellos medianoche. Una explosión de calor le llenó por completo y era exquisito. Sus muslos temblaron, más sus piernas no cedieron.

Natsuki sonrió sobre su piel-...eso ha sido un orgasmo .- sosteniendo el cuerpo tembloroso entre sus brazos, dejando besos por donde pudiera .

Shizuru recobro su estabilidad y se movió en el abrazo para ver directo a los ojos verdes.

\- Ha sido delicioso...- dijo Shizuru sonriendo.

Natsuki capturo sus labios en un beso apasionado y lento. Su primer beso.

\- Que te parece si me ayudas un poco?- ofreció Natsuki tomando una las manos de su esposa y llevándola a tocar su miembro duro y erecto.

Shizuru sintió la dureza en su mano . Ella sabía que hacer.

\- Por supuesto mi Natsuki...- respondió desatando el nudo de las ropas ligeras dejando al descubierto ante ella tanto pechos como los suyos, y un miembro viril .

\- Te importa...?- cuestiono Natsuki ligeramente cohibida. Ella nació mayormente mujer, más debido a que tambien tiene un miembro de hombre , se ha visto en la necesidad de actuar como uno. Nadie más que sus difuntos padres y Shizuru sabían esto.

\- Debería?- inquirió Shizuru sin apartar la vista del miembro grande y grueso. - Es bastante grande...aunque nunca escuche a ninguna de las chicas salir herida...- informó Shizuru.

Natsuki había sido bastante el observador durante encuentros sexuales como para saber la manera correcta de hacer las cosas.

\- No...- respondió aliviada. Natsuki caminó hasta el futon y se recostó sobre el- ven...- instruyo a la castaña.

Shizuru caminó y miró hacia abajo- Debo estar arriba?- inquirió . Shizuru había aprendido sobre el sexo más de lo que le gustaría admitir, Nao se aseguraba de que todas sus niñas conocieran el kamasutra, un libro ilustrado que mostraba variadas posiciones sexuales.

Natsuki sonrió - Aveces olvido en donde te conocí...- dijo. - acuéstate ...quiero recorrer cada centímetro de ti ...

Shizuru se acostó al otro lado y Natsuki le abordo enseguida , lamiendo su piel, chispando sus pechos . Shizuru podía sentir el miembro de Natsuki rozando sobre su vientre mientras le besaba en la labios.

\- Natsuki...- gimió Shizuru tomandó el miembro en su mano recorriendo el endurecimiento de arriba ha abajo. Natsuki se separó del beso.

\- Estas lista...?

Shizuru asintió . Natsuki se acomodó entre sus piernas separando las de Shizuru ampliamente , podía ver lo húmeda que ya era.

Natsuki se acomodó de rodillas y se acercó a el núcleo húmedo , su cabeza recorriendo la entrada rosada de arriba a abajo. En un movimiento entró en la suave y cálida cavidad

\- Ahhhh... Shizuru...- clamó Natsuki sintiendo las paredes apretar a su alrededor

\- Natsuki!- gimió Shizuru en el placer, la meta penetración le había llevado a otro orgasmo. Natsuki sintiendo su propio orgasmo cerca comenzó sus embestidas, dejando su cuerpo caer sobre el de Shizuru que aumentaba sus gemidos.

Natsuki enterró su frente en el cuello de Shizuru y Natsuki pudo sentir las manos de Shizuru aferrarse en su espalda.

No pudiendo soportar más Natsuki llego a su orgasmo derramando su escénica dentro de Shizuru que una vez más cayó con ella. Y no sería el último de la noche .


	4. Chapter 4

TENGO QUE DECIR QUE ME HAN HECHO REÍR SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE TODO AQUEL DEL LOGRO DESBLOQUEADO! JAJA ME ALEGRA SABER QUE ESTÁN DISFRUTANDO DE ESTE FIC, AL IGUAL QUE EL RESTO DE LOS FICS EN QUE ESTOY TRABAJANDO SERÁN DE LARGA DURACIÓN ASÍ QUE ESPERO ME TENGAN PACIENCIA CON LAS ACTUALIZACIONES YA QUE LAS TRAMAS SE IRÁN VOLVIENDO COMPLEJAS ADEMÁS DE QUE INTENTO INCREMENTAR CADA VEZ MÁS LA LONGITUD DE LOS CAPÍTULOS AUNQUE USTEDES SON INSASIABLES!

Shizuru despertó la mañana siguiente sintiendo dolor por todo su cuerpo, más era un buen dolor. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar su noche junto a Natsuki. Si bien, ella nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales, sus amigas y compañeras en el Ooedo le habían plagado de comentarios al respecto, y sabía que el ligero malestar en regiones de su cuerpo que siquiera conocía era debido a el sexo. El sexo que podía decir fue el buen sexo. Sabía que muchas mujeres nunca en sus vidas llegaban a experimentar un orgasmo, y ella se había encontrado disfrutando de ellos durante toda la noche, Natsuki resulto ser sin duda un amante experimentada y complaciente, Shizuru no tendría ninguna duda de que su vida sexual sería siempre satisfactoria.

Shizuru observó el costado del futon a su lado y lo encontró vacío, no era una sorpresa, Natsuki siempre salía de la casa a muy tempranas horas, incluso cuando el sol aún no salía en el horizonte. Shizuru sabía que ser un militar en esta era , le tenía bastante ocupada, aunque Shizuru aún tenía que averiguar su rango y ocupación .

Shizuru se estiró en el futon y se levantó , sus deberes como señora de la casa le esperaban. Natsuki tenía que ser bienvenida por un hogar limpio, ordenado y al día, otra cosa sería una vergüenza.

La mujer mayor que Shizuru conociera en su llegada , resulto ser la encargada del personal de la casa, desde los cocheros hasta la última cocinera. La mujer fue una gran ayuda para Shizuru, le enseñó los horarios de Natsuki y como solía preferir las cosas, mientras que le presento a cada miembro del personal por su nombre y ocupación; al transcurrir el día Shizuru sabía que en casa laboraban alrededor de 200 mujeres y 100 hombres, un número bastante alto, y Shizuru sabía que Natsuki no era alguien de poca alcurnia, ya que otras casas apenas podrían contar con una docena o quizá 100 hombres y mujeres a su servicio. Natsuki sin duda era alguien a quien tomar en cuenta. Y Shizuru sospechaba que esta era una de las razones por las que la mujer le había escogido a ella como su esposa. Una geisha tenía la educación de una refinada mujer y belleza inigualable, además de conocimientos que otras mujeres no tenían el acceso ha.

Más tarde en la noche, Shizuru se encontró esperando por Natsuki en la mesa servida con la cena y bebida abundante, sake, el preferido de Natsuki. Treinta minutos después , Natsuki apareció en la casa, visiblemente agotada más nunca mostrando un dejo de ello en su postura o andar.

\- Le indicare a la cocinera que caliente la comida una vez más...- ofreció Shizuru comenzando a levantar del suelo de tatami. Natsuki de inmediato se lo impidió.

\- No es necesario, ha sido culpa mía por llegar fuera de tiempo, no es correcto hacer que repitan su trabajo a causa de mi descuido. Salvo que para ti sea desagradable comer los platos en su temperatura media

Shizuru miro a los ojos esmeralda agotados y volvió a su lugar junto a su esposo, y comenzó a servir su bebida y comida. Ambos comieron en silencio.

Después de compartir sus alimentos, se retiraron a su habitación, el día había concluido. Shizuru pronto se encontró vistiendo sólo una yukata blanca mientras asistía a Natsuki con sus ropas .

\- Dios mío!- exclamo sorprendida viendo un vendaje ensangrentado en el abdomen de la peliazul. Sus manos dejando caer la ropa de botones que antes cubría el torso de la mujer . Natsuki siseo cuando Shizuru retiró los vendajes y utilizo el agua en la habitación para limpiar la herida sobre su ombligo.

\- Gracias...- dijo Natsuki con sinceridad mientras Shizuru mantenía sus cuidados.

Shizuru negó con la cabeza- porque no te han tratado ? - ella estaba enojada, como podía alguien ser tan descuidado.

\- Si hubiera sido en mi pierna o brazo no habría dudado en acudir a el médico del lugar...no me puedo arriesgar a que alguien más conozca mi secreto. Me matarían y mi familia caería en desgracia, sería lo equivalente a una traición al emperador.

Shizuru suspiró colocando un nuevo vendaje que solicitara a una de las mujeres del personal. Luego arropo a Natsuki en su propia yukata blanca y le recostó en el futon.

\- Natsuki debe tener más cuidado, yo tengo conocimientos médicos limitados y son más versados en las experiencias de vida que un conocimiento real, de haber sido algo más grave, no podría ayudar. Se que el secreto de Natsuki debe ser preservado, más sin embargo debe mantener el cuidado de su misma. - Amonesto Shizuru, causando a Natsuki formar una mueca de una sonrisa.

\- Lo se...- respondió en voz baja- pero incluso como general encargado de la división de Kyoto , aún tengo que encontrarme en los enfrentamientos armados, el emperador confía en sus generales para acallar a los samurais y opositores del nuevo régimen, la mayor parte de las veces no se puede hacer de otra manera que tomar las armas. Pero prometo tener más cuidado la próxima vez. ...- murmuro antes de caer dormida.

Shizuru se deshizo de sus utensilios de limpieza y se recostó a un costado de Natsuki , colocando un beso en sus labios antes de tomar su propio lugar .

Natsuki se encontró en su oficina al día siguiente observando documentos que contenían las nuevas ordenanzas para la aplicación de justicia, un modelo más adquirido por los extranjeros que intentaban traer la "innovación" a Japón. Cuando un golpe en la puerta le llamo la atención.

\- Entre

La puerta se abrió para develar al comandante en jefe del ejército japonés. Un hombre grande e imponente .

\- Comandante- saludó Natsuki como el protocolo indica.

\- General. Veo que mantiene todo en orden por aquí- dijo el hombre mirando a su alrededor, mientras entraba más en la oficina.

\- Eso intento señor- respondió Natsuki a la vez que ofrecía un asiento para sentarse .

\- General, usted es uno de los mejores hombres, durante el establecimiento del imperio lucho valientemente en cada batalla, un gran espadachín y bastante bueno con las armas también. - Natsuki asintió- es por ello que requerimos de su fortaleza una vez más...se de primera mano que ha tenido un enfrentamiento reciente con un grupo de opositores al régimen

\- Asi es...

\- He recibido información de que , su líder y un fuerte grupo de ellos se encuentran no muy lejos de aquí, en las afueras de Kyoto...el emperador me ha pedido que tomemos cuidado de ello, el imperio se debe ver fortalecido y no lo hará hasta que las revueltas concluyan.

\- Será para mi un honor servir. En que se nos requiere?

\- Necesito que tome a un grupo de sus mejores hombres y den un golpe sorpresa a su campamento y acabe con ellos.

Natsuki no se sorprendió por este tipo de petición, en casos como este, era la opción más segura de acción, el enemigo no lo vería venir y al estar sorprendido aún siendo mayores en número , los resultados serían satisfactorios.

Natsuki asintió- considere lo hecho, comandante- aseguro Natsuki. El comandante sonrió complacido

\- Si todos mis hombres fueran como tu, General, el ejército japonés podría conquistar el mundo!- vitoreo el hombre con amplia sonrisa. - La mujer que elijas será afortunada de tener un hombre como tu a su lado.

\- En realidad. Me he casado, ya. - informo Natsuki

\- Mis felicitaciones General, su padre estará más que complacido al escuchar la noticia. Después de esta misión siéntase libre de tomar una vacaciones, dése tiempo para disfrutar de su esposa...

\- Le agradezco comandante...- después de eso, el comandante se retiró . Natsuki de inmediato extendió un mapa de Kyoto y las prefecturas colindantes planeando su ataque.


	5. Chapter 5

Shizuru sabía las maneras de complacer a alguien de forma sexual , sabía mantener a alguien interesado en ella, pero no tenía la menor idea de como vivir con alguien , que era lo correcto de hacer ahora que Natsuki no estaba en casa?

\- Fujino- sama, todos han concluido con sus tareas, que desea que hagan?- inquirió la anciana. Shizuru observó el arreglo floral que se encontraba haciando .

\- Existe algún pendiente?

\- No, todo se encuentra cuidado- Shizuru sonrió colocando la última flor en su lugar.

\- Se pueden retirar a descansar, sólo permanecerá el personal indispensable. Mi esposo debería llegar de su viaje en breve, realmente no se que más hay que cuidar.- dijo con sinceridad. Ella fue educada para ser el modelo de una dama refinada y un objeto de placer, nunca creyó salir del Ooedo, la mayoría de las mujeres ahí envejecían en el lugar y eran relegadas a trabajos como la cocina y la limpieza o vendidas al mejor postor. Ella era una de las pocas afortunadas en vivir la vida con que todas soñaban.

La anciana se encontraba a punto de dar un consejo a la joven señora cuando gritos retumbaron en la entrada de la gran casa.

La anciana y Shizuru se precipitaron a la entrada para encontrar a una docena de militares sosteniendo a una Natsuki incontrolable dando golpes en todas dirección, Shizuru se acercó a ellos tomando el rostro de Natsuki entre sus manos para que sus ojos se encontraran con los de ella.

\- Natsuki! Natsuki!- llamó hasta obtener su atención. - esta bien, estas en casa. - Natsuki calmó sus movimientos y se desmayó en el mar de brazos que le sostenían. Shizuru miró los hombres y ordenó- llevenle a nuestra habitación. - los hombres asintieron y llevaron a su general para ser atendido. Shizuru se volvió a la anciana que permanecía a su costado. - que me traigan agua, trapos limpios y preparen las hierbas medicinales.- la mujer asintió y corrió a conseguir lo requerido. Shizuru entró a la habitación donde Natsuki yacía en el futon , su pierna derecha parecía casi abierta por la mitad, mirando de cerca podía ver que la herida si bien fue tratada, estaba mostrando signos de infección, era una buena cosa que Natsuki estuviera inconsciente , porque tenía que realizar una limpieza a su herida y sería bastante doloroso.

\- Señora, intentamos prestar nuestros servicios médicos y que permaneciera en los cuidados de los nuestros, más después de coser la herida y tras nuestro camino de vuelta no permitió que nadie le tocara. - informó uno de los hombres

\- Quiero que algunos de ustedes me ilumine con la lámpara mientas que otros le sostienen en caso de que despierte, tenemos un largo camino.

Todos trabajaron mientras Shizuru cortaba piel y quitaba residuos de lodo y tierra a la vez que oprimía la herida para drenar la supuracion. Entrada la noche el trabajo había terminado y la fiebre de Natsuki comenzaba a disminuir.

Shizuru se mantuvo velando por ella, no fue hasta el alba que se permitiría caer dormida.

Natsuki despertó mirando el entorno familiar que era su habitación, podía sentir el dolor punzante de su herida, sin embargo no era tan molesto como el día anterior, mirando a su alrededor encontró a Shizuru descansando su espalda contra la puerta profundamente dormida. Natsuki suspiró , ella había arrastrado a la pobre chica a todo esto debido a sus propios deseos egoístas , la única manera en que formaría una familia sería comprando a una mujer, y así lo había hecho. Y se sentía tan miserable por ello.

Esperaba que de alguna manera fuese capaz de dar felicidad a la joven castaña.

Shizuru despertó en ese momento y observó que Natsuki si misma lo esta a también.

\- Ara, Natsuki ha despertado, como te sientes?- Shizuru se acercó hasta donde la peliazul se encontraba recostada, retirando el paño de agua fría de su frente, ahora seco.

Natsuki sonrio- Mucho mejor, te lo agradezco, aunque lamento que tengas que pasar por esto. - dijo con pesar evitando la mirada de Shizuru. Shizuru tomó la mejilla de la peliazul y le hizo verle a los ojos

\- Natsuki no tiene nada que lamentar, lo hago no sólo como mi deber, así como Natsuki cumple su deber al poner comida, vestido y techo para mi, si no porque es doloroso ver a Natsuki en el dolor y quiero evitar eso.- Shizuru acaricio el rostro de la mujer con el dorso de su mano- Natsukk lleva una pesada carga sobre ella, quiero ayudarle.- dijo sinceramente.

Natsuki sentía ganas de llorar ante la vista de la mujer más joven de rodillas junto a ella mirándole con tanta ternura y preocupada por ella, ni siquiera su madre había mostrado tal calidez. Natsuki tragóel nudo en su garganta y murmuro - Gracias...

MOMENTOS SEXIS Y SHIZNAT EN EL HORIZONTE ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Dos semanas transcurrieron desde la vuelta de Natsuki a casa y su recuperación era supervisada por Shizuru, cada día.

Natsuki había encontrado la fuerza para ponerse en pie, por el momento con la ayuda de un bastón , rengueando salió de su habitación para caminar lentamente por la casa, era el medio del día y sabía donde encontraría a su esposa. El jardín.

Natsuki sonrió ante la vista, Shizuru cuidaba tan bien del jardín como lo hacia con el resto de la residencia, era bueno para Natsuki verle, tan tranquila y más confiada de su entorno. De momento le hacia sentir menos culpable.

De alguna manera Shizuru podía sentir cuando Natsuki se encontraba a su alrededor , así que le buscó con la mirada y le encontró de piel junto a una viga vertical de madera , su bastón a la mano. Shizuru indico a la joven a su lado donde llevar las flores seleccionadas y partió a el encuentro de Natsuki.

\- Natsuki no debería estar fuera de cama- reprendió dando apoyo a la mujer junto a ella. Natsuki sonrió.

\- No es para tanto, la herida a cerrado, la molestia persiste pero tu misma sabes que si no muevo un músculo , voy a quedar peor de lo que estoy, y tengo la plena intención de caminar como siempre lo he hecho. - enfatizó Natsuki.

\- Ara, Natsuki es mandona. - dijo Shizuru mientras permanecían ahí

Natsuki le miró- Vayamos a visitar a tus padres- soltó . Shizuru le miró sorprendida, y como ya se hacia frecuente en sus interacciones con Natsuki, no reprimía sus sentimientos.

Natsuki observó su rostro , parecía alterada-..tengo que pedir disculpas por tomarte de ellos sin siquiera anunciar nada a ellos...no es correcto.

Shizuru miró los bellos jardines a su alrededor y la enorme casa en la que vivía , sabía que cuando su madre viere siquiera a Natsuki en su uniforme, no le importaría en lo más mínimo la falta cometida . Shizuru suspiró.

\- Si Natsuki así lo desea, no seré quien me oponga, sin embargo, debo hacerte saber que , mi padre murió en la guerra y sólo queda mi madre...- confesó

Natsuki miró a la mujer que tanto ha cuidado de ella desde el primer momento.- En ese caso, ofrecere a ella mi hospitalidad, es lo menos que puedo hacer, una mujer no debe permanecer sola, yo me haré cargo de sus sustento de ahora en adelante. Quiero hacerle saber cuanto antes.

Shizuru negó con la cabeza de lado a lado- Natsukk ya ha sido lo bastante generosa...

Natsuki sonrió, tomando la barbilla delicada con la yema de sus dedos, hizo que la castaña le observará - Eres mi esposa, espero que pronto te conviertas en la madre de mis hijos, no voy a dejar a tu madre sostenerse por si misma , ustedes son ahora parte de mi familia, no abandono a mi familia- enfatizó Natsuki

Lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Shizuru, no podía creer lo que oía . Apoyando su bastón en la viva cercana, Natsuki dispuso sus brazos para envolver a la mujer más pequeña en ellos, llevando su cabeza a descansar en su pecho. Shizuru lloró.

\- Te debo, demasiado, Shizuru, nunca podré pagar lo que estas haciendo por mi, déjame hacer algo por ti. Ha sido a causa de la muerte de tu padre que te llevó a salir de casa e ir al Ooedo?- Natsuki preguntó aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta. Shizuru asintió con la cabeza aferrandose más a el cuerpo de Natsuki.- eres una mujer fuerte , Shizuru, he es momento de que me dejes compartir esa carga que tienes, conmigo...- dijo Natsuki

Shizuru lloró lo que jamás había llorado antes, siquiera cuando supo de la muerte de su padre.

\- Gracias... Natsuki...- dijo entre sollozos. Natsuki le apretó más hacia si.


	7. Chapter 7

Shizuru reconocería la mirada en los ojos de su madre en el primer segundo, era la misma mirada que le diera a su padre cuando enfundó su katana y salió al campo de batalla. Su madre era orgullosa, más Shizuru temía que por razones opuestas a lo que ella quería.

Cuando ella le llevó a un recorrido por su nuevo hogar mientras la servidumbre se ocupaba de limpiar a su pequeño hermano , su madre observaba con regocijo cada lugar por el que caminaban.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien Shizuru- felicitó la castaña mayor.

\- Si, lo soy- afirmó Shizuru con una pequeña sonrisa .- Natsuki es una gran persona.

\- Olvídate de eso- dijo con desdén la mujer- mira todo lo que hay a tu alrededor! Muebles de Occidente , grandes jardines, infinidad de sirvientes, ropas de seda, incluso una casa enorme! Tienes que trabajar duro para mantener todo esto!- enfatizó. Shizuru quitó su vista de las flores frente a ella y observó a su madre.

\- A que te refieres con eso, madre?- inquirió

\- Tu marido es joven, atractivo y con dinero, que te hace pensar que allá afuera no hay un sin número de mujeres deseosas de su atención?

Shizuru nunca había pensado en ello.

\- Dudo que ...- su madre la interrumpió

\- Tienes que darle hijos pronto. No habrá manera de que te deje si le das un primogénito . Y no dudes en complacer todos sus caprichos , no le niegues nada. Debes ser la única mujer que el necesite .

Shizuru no dijo nada y continuó trabajando en las plantas y flores.

Más tarde su madre y hermano se habían retirado a su habitación en otra sección de la casa dejando a Shizuru en la espera de Natsuki.

\- Lamento llegar tan tarde- se disculpó Natsuki haciendo una pequeña mueca al tomar su asiento para comer.- tu madre se ha retirado?- inquirió dando el primer bocado . Shizuru asintió iniciando su propia comida- lo siento...- murmuró culpable

\- Descuida, entiendo, y ellos no tiene ningún problema.- amenizó la castaña.

Natsuki asintió . Comieron en silencio después de eso.

Se prepararon para la cama, cada uno en su lado de la habitación iluminada sólo por la luz de la luna.

\- Natsuki?- susurró Shizuru mientras abrazaba el cuerpo a su lado. Natsuki permaneció inmóvil con sus ojos cerrados en busca del sueño.

\- Mmm...- fue su respuesta.

\- Quieres tener hijos pronto?- preguntó tentativa . Natsuki abrió lo ojos para mirar el cabello castaño sobre su hombro , sonrió.

\- Sólo si son contigo...- respondió colocando su brazo sobre la cintura de Shizuru, no obteniendo ninguna reacción de su esposa, continuó-...se que en una primera instancia dije que esa era una de las grandes razones por las que ...- Natsuki no quería decir "te he comprado"-...nos hemos reunido...- Natsuki suspiró- pero no quiero que la intimidad entre nosotros sea por una necesidad tal como la de tener hijos...- Natsuki hizo una pausa- no digo que sería malo, es sólo que ...me gustaría hacer de esto una relación de lo más normal posible...no quiero que esto sea una mala experiencia para ti...ya es bastante que me hayas aceptado como ...soy, quiero que esto sea bueno para ambas...

Shizuru dió alcance a los labios de Natsuki y depositó un ligero beso en ellos

\- No se si soy suficientemente digan para ser la madre de tu hijos...- confesó Shizuru

Natsuki negó con la cabeza enfáticamente - Por supuesto que lo eres, Shizuru, se que no te he presentado a mi círculo de amistades, pero no es por vergüenza , es por que te quiero para mi un tiempo más...creo que tienes que sentirte segura lo suficiente a mi alrededor antes de mostrar lo maravillosa que eres a los demás. - Shizuru sonrió

Natsuki asi misma.

Sus labios se encontraron en una danza lenta y cálida, que se prolongo por varios minutos , hasta que Natsuki se apartó del beso.

\- Nada me gustaría más que besar tu cuerpo entero- Shizuru se lamió los labios ante la idea- sin embargo , estoy agotada...y la pierna ha estado palpitando todo la tarde- en ese momento Shizuru se hizo consciente de que ella estaba prácticamente encima de Natsuki, justo sobre su herida, así que intentó moverse de inmediato

\- Yo...- Natsuki le retuvo en su posición acunando su cabeza en el cuello de Shizuru.

\- Shhhh...esta bien, me gusta esto, no me haces daño...- murmuro dando pequeños besos sobre la piel expuesta- vamos a dormir...

Shizuru se dejo llevar por el calor despedido del cuerpo debajo y pronto cayó en un sueño profundo.


	8. Chapter 8

Shizuru observo la gran fachada frente a ella, llena de rojo y tonos oscuros, una especie de misterioso. Ooedo permanecía el mismo. Shizuru entró.

Faltaron segundos para que una joven a la que Shizuru no reconocía se acercara a ella. Ooedo nunca discriminó entre clientes hombres o mujeres.

\- Ya le atienden?- inquirió la joven pelinaranja.

Shizuru sonrió- Sería posible que hable con Yukki- sama?

La pequeña chica pensó por un segundo y luego asintió con la cabeza, guiando el camino, uno que Shizuru conocía bastante bien. Pronto se encontraron frente a una amplia puerta corrediza un emblema de araña grabado en el papel de la puerta.

\- Yukki-sama! Tiene una visita!- exclamo la chica, demasiado enticiasta. Shizuru reprimió una risa.

Yukki apareció un instante después , malhumorada- Arika! Cuantas veces te voy a decir que no tan alto! -gruñó.

\- Lo siento, Yukki-sama!- se disculpó en el mismo tono. Nao suspiró despidiéndole con la mano. Luego posó sus ojos en Shizuru.

\- Entra- dijo secamente. Shizuru le siguió.

Se sentaron una frente a la otra. Nao fue la primera en hablar.

\- Mírate vistiendo toda elegante, incluso con mejores telas que las que yo uso. Bien hecho, Shizuru.- dijo la peliroja bebiendo un sorbo de sake.

\- Has dicho lo mismo que mi madre

\- Mujer inteligente. Aunque no tanto como su hija. -felicitó- ahora eres toda una señora de sociedad, nadie pensaría lo contrario.

\- Lo se, Natsuki ha sido grande para mi.

\- Oh! Una geisha no lo puede manejar!? Has venido por una chica más para la ayuda!?- cuestionó

Shizuru frunció el ceño- No es nada como eso. Me refiero a que me ha tratado muy bien. Sexualmente es ...un asunto de pareja.- enfatizó

Nao rió

\- Has crecido...es bueno ver eso. Un hombre con su posición necesita una mujer fuerte a su lado o perderá su camino cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles.

Shizuru asintió , lo tomaría como un consejo.

\- Asi que, que te trae por aquí? Tan pronto te has aburrido de ser una buena esposa?- bromeo a la ligera.

\- Yukki-san debe dejar las bromas, un día de estos alguien no las tomara tan bien ...- advirtió Shizuru. Nao sonrió

\- Por favor! Nadie se atrevería a tocar un solo cabello de mi hermosa melena- enfatizó con un ademan en su cabello- se demasiado, de muchas personas, saben que incluso muerta sus secretos no se irían conmigo, más bien todo lo contrario- sonrió más ampliamente.

Shizuru sonrió, Nao siempre tan inteligente.

\- Es bueno saber que Yukki-san estará aquí por un largo tiempo.- bromeo de vuelta.

Su relación nunca había sido tensa y no empezaría ahora.

\- Habla ya chiquilla, soy una mujer muy ocupada- exigió Nao.

\- Primero que nada quiero darle las gracias, no pudo dar a mi mejor persona...gracias- Shizuru inclinó su cabeza- será para mi un honor apoyar a usted cuando lo necesite, no lo dude, si algún día necesita de mi, haré lo necesario.- Nao asintió . Shizuru enderezó su postura- no queriendo entorpecer a nadie en sus deberes, me preguntaba si podría decir a mi como lo hacen las chicas? Se encuentran bien?- inquirió deseosa por saber el destino de sus buenas amigas.

\- Aunque parezca increíble, no mucho después de tu partida tanto, Mai como Akane fueron compradas por esos chicos enamorados. Deben estar felices en sus niditos de amor. - Shizuru sonrió ante la noticia- es por eso que he aceptado a chicas nuevas, esa chica hiperactiva y su amiga ... Nina-chan, son polos opuestos , pero q su debido tiempo atraerán clientes.

Su conversación demoró unos minutos más antes de que Shizuru encaminara de vuelta a casa.

Por su parte, Natsuki se encontraba leyendo reportes en su oficina cuando un golpe en la puerta le distrajo.

\- Pase!

Un joven enrojecido por la carrera entró saludando a su superior.

\- Cual es la prisa?- quito Natsuki

\- Mensaje urgente del emperador.- el joven oficial entregó la carta con el sello imperial .

Natsuki asintió dejando partir al chico.

"...mostrando gran capacidad para el desempeño de sus funciones , me veo más que complacido con sus resultados...será una gran adhesión a nuestra guardia imperial, es de mi conocimiento el propio rango de su padre, veo que ha heredado su tenacidad...quiero reunirme con usted lo más pronto posible...personas como usted serán las que cambien el rumbo de esta nación..."

Natsuki suspiró, las cosas llegaban a ella demasiado pronto, sin embargo sabía que otra oportunidad como esta no se presentaría de nuevo , además tenía que pensar en su nueva familia...pensamientos de pequeños niños o niñas de cabellos castaños corriendo por doquier inundaron su mente, tendría que trabajar por ellos antes de que su edad le dejara fuera de un trabajo como el suyo.

Natsuki guardó la carta en su uniforme, cuando volviera a casa esta tarde , ella y Shizuru tendrían que hablar al respecto. Sería una gran oportunidad para mostrar a Shizuru a su familia , amigos e incluso el emperador si mismo. Natsuki se vio emocionada.

Shizuru miró a Natsuki, aún impactada por la noticia .

-...el emperador...?- Natsuki asintió con sonrisa brillante. Shizuru volvió a parpadear.

\- Es maravilloso Natsuki-kun!- la madre de Shizuru fuera la primera en reaccionar.

\- Natsuki esta muy bien, señora...

\- Shizuka...- respondió la mujer

\- Shizuka. Puede llamarme Natsuki, somos familia ahora, los formalismos no se usan, al menos no conmigo- ofreció Natsuki .

El resto de la cena fue mayormente en un diálogo entre Natsuki y Shizuka. Momentos después todos se retiraron a descansar.

\- Shizuru, algo te incómoda?- inquirió Natsuki observando a la castaña a través del reflejo en el espejo a la vez que la castaña cepillaba sus cabellos.

\- Es sólo que...que sucede si hago algo incorrecto?

\- Descuida, yo también soy nueva en toda esta cosa emperador, pero ya veraz que todo sale bien.- Natsuki sonrió y besó el cabello castaño.

Shizuru se recostó en el toque.- Esta bien...- respondió .


	9. Chapter 9

ME SORPRENDE LA ACEPTACIÓN QUE ESTA HISTORIA HA TENIDO ES MUY HALAGADOR, EL ESFUERZO A VÁLIDO LA PENA JEJEJE ESPERO SEGUIR LEYENDO SUS PENSAMIENTOS ;)

\- Emm... Shizuru...no es que me queje...mmm- Natsuki hizo la cabeza más hacia atrás, dando más espacio a los labios expertos de su esposa para trabajar en su piel.

Shizuru ignoró el gimoteo de Natsuki y habrio el yukata blanco develando para ella la piel pálida y suave.

-... Shi.. Shizuru...- Natsuki cerró los ojos al sentir el frío de la mañana rozar su piel recientemente expuesta.

Shizuru trabajó en los pezones endurecidos una en su mano y otro en su boca, cambiando uno de vuelta a el otro en dos ocasiones .

\- Amo tus pechos...-murmuró Shizuru dejando besos por el abdomen duro al tacto, pero tembloroso bajo sus caricias- es una lástima que les debas cubrir ...

Natsuki arriesgó una mirada hacia la castaña y se encontró con la mirada lujuriosa penetrando en su alma.

\- Shizuru!...- gimió la voz ronca de Natsuki cuando Shizuru cubrió su miembro erecto con la calidez y humedad de su boca- uggg!...kami...yo...oh...

Pérdida en su excitación y queriendo más , Natsuki llevó sus manos a la cabellera castaña llevando su cabeza a un ritmo con sus propias caderas de arriba hacia abajo, cada vez más rápido .

-Agghh...-gorgoteo Shizuru bebiendo la semilla derramada en su boca a borbotones

\- Ohhh...- exhaló Natsuki perdiendo al instante la calidez de la boca de su esposa.

Shizuru limpió con su lengua el resto de semen a su alcance , mirando a los ojos de su amante.

\- Sabor increíble ...- dijo en un ronroneo

Natsuki sonrió y en un fluido movimiento les dio la vuelta deshaciendo el resto de sus ropas, ahora ambas totalmente al descubierto.

Natsuki les llevó a un beso abrazador, degustación de si misma aún en los labios.

\- Apuesto a que tu sabes aún mejor- murmuró penetrando a Shizuru sin más dilación

\- Ahhh!- gritó Shizuru ante la repentina intrusión . Natsuki sonrió

\- Pero , primero, quiero estar dentro de ti, llenan cada espacio en ti...

Shizuru llevó sus piernas a enganchar con la cintura de Natsuki atrapando a ella.

\- Adelante...- alentó Shizuru, conectando sus labios juntos una vez más.

Natsuki no demoró, pronto podía sentir la humedad creciente dentro de su esposa, era celestial.

La excitación iba en aumento , sólo el golpeteo de la carne en cada empuje podía ser escuchado.

\- Na.. Natsuki...yo...voy ...- gimió Shizuru, aferrada a la espalda de la peliazul.

\- Ven por mi...-gruñó Natsuki besando el cuello sudoroso de la castaña- Ahhh...- Natsuki llegó a la par con ella, sintiendo el inmenso calor dentro del núcleo húmedo de Shizuru.

Permanecieron en el abrazo unos minutos más , antes de que Natsuki saliera de la cavidad aún caliente.

Natsuki vio con deleite el aspecto de su esposa, que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, su respiración trabajosa y más abajo su semilla manando de entré los labios rosas. Natsuki tenía que probar.

Así que tomó la parte trasera se las rodillas de Shizuru y las sostuvo a la altura de cuello , dejando el núcleo de Shizuru completamente a su disposición .

Sin mediar palabra Natsuki llevo su lengua a la raja viscosa lamiendo de abajo hacia arriba demorando en los labios inchados para chupar ellos

\- Natsuki, Natsuki...- cantaba embelesada una Shizuru que se aferraba a el futon.

Natsuki subió sus labios hasta el clítoris dando pequeños mordiscos causando a los gemidos ser aún más fuertes .

\- Sostén esto para mi...-dijo Natsuki moviendo las manos de Shizuru a donde las suyas se encontraban para sostener sus piernas. Shizuru cumplió

Natsuki sonrió , moviendo sus manos a separar los labios relucientes - Eres hermosa...- susurró con adoración en su tono antes de llevar su lengua dentro de la cavidad caliente. Shizuru sentía un dedo juguetear a la vez con su clítoris mientras la lengua entraba y salía , su orgasmo inminente.

Sólo un par de segundos más y Natsuki sintió el sexo de su esposa temblar en sus labios, una gloriosa sensación.

Lamiendo todo lo que Shizuru tenía para dar, Natsuki dejo descansar las piernas temblorosas de nuevo en futon y llovió besos por todo el cuerpo de la castaña hasta volver a sus labios en un beso caliente y lento.

\- Maravilloso...- cantó Shizuru envolviendo a Natsuki en dos brazos .- buenos días...- dijo entre besos

Natsuki sonrió- muy buenos días, esposa mía.

Ambas rieron y disfrutaron de su pequeño momento antes de comenzar con su día.

Shizuka se encontró con su hija en la sala de té.

\- Por lo que todos escuchamos esta mañana, estas tomando mi consejo. Bien hecho.- felicito tomando asiento frente a su hija.

Shizuru sólo ofreció una ligera mueca de una sonrisa.

\- He escuchado bastante sobre la familia de tu marido...

Shizuru exhaló- Madre, Natsuki me contará lo que quiera cuando deseé que lo sepa, no tengo un problema con ello.

Shizuka rió- No puedes ser tan ingenua. Fingir con el esta muy bien, pero una mujer siempre debe saber todo sobre su marido y su familia. Más que nada su familia que ahora es la nuestra también- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

\- A donde quieres llegar, madre? Me gustaría beber mi té en calma.

\- Los Kruger , son prácticamente familiares del Emperador, no sólo tiene cantidades enormes de dinero, si no, también puestos altos en la jerarquía del gobierno...

\- Si lo que quieres decir a mi es que Natsuki pertenece a una familia importante y algo más, no es necesario que lo hagas, no es tan difícil suponer algo así. - dijo con total calma.

Shizuka le miró sorprendida. Shizuru sonrió.

\- Algo más, madre?- inquirió tomando su taza de té disfrutando la calidez del líquido que calentaba el recipiente.

Shizuka hizo una mueca y salió de la sala si mediar palabra.

Shizuru rió llevando el té a sus labios y beber el líquido-mmm... nada como el sabor de Natsuki ...


	10. Chapter 10

Natsuki se encontraba dando vueltas de lado a lado frente a la puerta de su casa.

\- Si no salimos pronto, nuestro horario se va a estropear...- murmuro desesperada .- cuanto tiempo necesitan las mujeres para estar preparadas..?- ella misma no lo entendía, si, no era como una mujer "normal" y no tenía que utilizar su vestimenta , pero, aún así, que podía tomar tanto tiempo?

\- Ara, hemos hecho esperar demasiado?- inquirió Shizuru sonriendo dulcemente a su marido. Natsuki detuvo su andar y observó a la castaña, su piel bañada en la luz del sol, el kimono de seda acentuando sus curvas...

\- Hermosa...- susurró Natsuki. Los sirvientes alrededor sonrieron, su maestro parecía muy feliz con la mujer que había desposado y eran felices por él, sin olvidar que su señora hasta ahora les había tratado muy bien, y sus belleza era envidiable, una mujer a sus ojos, digna de su maestro.

Shizuru sonrió complacida- Ara, Natsuki me avergüenza en frente de todos...

Natsuki negó con la cabeza y se acercó a encaminar a la castaña, su carruaje en espera- Shizuru merece ser avergonzada cada día...aunque, en definitiva , su belleza es todo menos una vergüenza , si no un placer, uno que , si, bien es sólo mío de poseer, el un orgullo mostrar.

Natsuki ayudó a Shizuru, después a su madre , así como al pequeño hermano de Shizuru, Shion. Su viaje a Tokyo lo harían todos juntos. La casa quedaría a cargo de sus empleados de confianza.

El viaje a Tokyo era a un día en carro, a pie tomaría aproximadamente una semana... Kyoto no se encontraba realmente lejos de la capital, sin embargo entre más se acercaban podían ver la diferencia significativa de la "modernización" que había llegado a esta. Edificios comenzaban a ser deificados, las yukatas eran reemplazados por vestidos y pantalones... Japón entraba a una nueva era.

\- Que desastre!- expresó con desdén Shizuka ante la vista.

\- Que es Shizuka-san?- inquirió Natsuki despegando su vista de su propia ventana.

La madre de Shizuru observó a su yerno.- Estas personas están acabando con nuestras costumbres! Es horroroso!- exclamó mortificada. Shizuru miró impávida , su pequeño hermano durmiendo en sus brazos , habían llegado a Tokyo ya entrada la noche. Natsuki se encogió de hombros, no realmente molesta por nada en lo absoluto.

\- Es un cambio, sin duda.- comenzó- y es de esperar, los tiempos cambian, y los cambios, siempre suelen ser para mejor- Natsuki entrelazo su mano a la de Shizuru y compartieron una sonrisa amorosa- lo diferente no es precisamente algo malo...- afirmó .

Shizuka no habló el resto del camino.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente al palacio del emperador , su personal se encargó de los arreglos permitiendo a Natsuki y compañía mantener su atención en sus anfitriones que esperaban en la cima de la pequeña escalinata.

\- Emperador... Emperatriz...- Natsuki presentó sus respetos . Shizuka y Shizuru haciendo lo propio .

En emperador rió antes de atraer a Natsuki en un fuerte abrazo. Todos a excepción de la emperatriz miraron sorprendidos- Sin tanta formalidad, que ambos somos Kruger!

Natsuki se liberó del fuerte abrazo y miró a la emperatriz- Yui tienes que enseñar a este hombre a mantener los protocolos - enfatizó .

Yui rió - Natsuki, si tu padre no ha logrado hacer que su hermano entre en razón , dudo que yo pueda lograr tal hazaña!- se burló.

\- Basta de quejarse de mi. Que cuando se trata de protocolos soy bastante estricto y nunca dejaría nadie en ridículo por mi falta de cuidado. Más, esta visita si bien es sobre trabajo, no puedo evitar disfrutar de ver a mi sobrino favorito en la carne! - señaló alegremente.

Natsuki simplemente negó con la cabeza, algunas cosas nunca cambian, aunque le sorprendía que este hombre tan abierto en expresar emociones en situaciones como esta fuese el hermano de alguien como su padre, que se caracteriza a por ser totalmente lo opuesto.

\- Pero a quien tenemos aquí!?- cuestionó sorprendido al ver a los tres acompañantes de su sobrino.- mi sobrino me regala por los protocolos y el mismo olvida sus modales al no introducir a tan bellas damas!- el emperador tendió su mano a Shizuru, que un tanto temerosa la tomó- Kenjiro Kruger , a sus órdenes ...- dijo sonriendo.

\- Shi... Shizuru Kruger...emperador...- respondió incrédula, aún sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Era más allá de la imaginación . Kenjiro sonrió levantando una ceja en dirección de Natsuki.

\- Cuidado de explicar... Querido sobrino?- inquirió cruzando se de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos en el joven militar. Todas las miradas dirigidas a Natsuki.

Natsuki exhaló cerrando los ojos por un momento, recobrando su compostura habitual hizo su camino para estar junto a Shizuru y Shizuka como en su llegada.

\- Kenji... Yui ...- entrelazó su mano con la de Shizuru - les presento a mi esposa, Shizuru Kruger y su madre Shizuka- luego tocó la pequeña cabeza castaña de Shion- y este pequeño es Shion, hermano pequeño de Shizuru.- Yui y Kenjiro observaron en silencio- ellos son mi familia.- concluyó .

Shizuru sintió que su pecho reventaría de la emoción , Natsuki les presentaba tan orgullosamente que le daban ganas de romper a llorar.

Kenjiro le miró en la sorpresa- Asi que, todo el paquete?- Natsuki asintió fervorosamente. Kenjiro aplaudió - Bien, entonces! Shizuru, Shizuka y pequeño Shion! Les dio la bienvenida a la familia Kruger!- anuncio alegremente, su comitiva usualmente estoica aplaudió alegremente.

Yui negó con la cabeza, sonriendo- Siempre haciendo una gran cosa de todo...

Kenjiro escuchón su esposa y le miró con fingido reproche- Pero así me quieres, mi amor!

Todos rompieron a reír.

Minutos después de concluir las presentaciones y tomar una bebida ligera , todos fueron llevados a sus habitaciones para un merecido descanso.

Shizuru suspiró afianzando sus agarre en el cuerpo de Natsuki.- así que, el emperador es tío de Natsuki?- aún no podía creer lo sus cedido hace unos minutos.

Natsuki rió y depositó un ligero beso en la frente de la casta recostada en su pecho.- Se puede decir , si.

\- Como es que nadie lo sabe?

\- Cada emperador elige un nombre bajo el cual reinará, así mismo nombra su dinastía; así ninguna familia se ve directamente beneficiada por el parentesco con el emperador . El hecho de que mi padre y su hermano trabajen juntos ha sido mera coincidencia, y si Kenjiro ha sido tan expresivo ahí fuera ha sido porque estaba rodeado de sus personas más leales que el mismo considera como una segunda familia. En lo que a los demás respecta, los Kruger somos empleados del gobierno que usualmente servimos a la milicia.

Shizuru asintió en comprensión.

\- Lo siento...por no decirlo antes...- Natsuki se sentía ligeramente culpable.

\- No tenías porque, incluso siendo tu esposa...sin embargo, me alegra conocer más acerca de Natsuki.

Natsuki asintió.

\- Gracias.

\- Somos marido y mujer, Natsuki, hemos acordado ser cómplices el uno del otro, apoyarnos, cuidarnos...- Shizuru bostezó-...lo siento...- se disculpó avergonzada. Natsuki rió de buena gana.

\- Ha sido un largo viaje y te he dado un par de sorpresas, además seguir el ritmo de Kenjiro no es fácil, es mejor dormir, mañana será otro día...- tranquilizó Natsuki envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su esposa

Shizuru murmuro un "buenas noches" antes de quedar completamente dormida.

\- Buenas noches, mi amor...- respondió Natsuki disfrutando de la calidez que manaba del cuerpo sobre el suyo.


	11. Chapter 11

Como ya era costumbre en palacio, todo mundo debía estar en pie justo antes del amanecer, excepto por el pequeño Shion que se negaba a seguir las reglas, y se aferraba a sus mantas.

Natsuki rió de buena gana- Déjalo Shizuru, es sólo un niño, y te diré que yo mismo solía hacer lo mismo. Sin duda este pequeño se esta adaptando muy pronto a ser un Kruger!- explicó con deleite desde su lugar en la entrada del cuarto del pequeño. Shizuru le miró casi con desdén.

\- No puede ser cierto...- era poco creíble que alguien como Natsuki que se levantaba al alba sin chistar hubiese sido un niño que se aferrara a las cubiertas de dormir.

Natsuki asintió sonriente- Oh! Si que lo era- afirmó. Shizuru dejo al niño tranquilo que pronto se cubrió debajo de las mantas y volvió a dormir pacíficamente . Shizuru salió al encuentro de su marido y envolvió sus brazos al rededor de su cuello. Natsuki sonrió y abrazó sus caderas.

\- Ya que Natsuki resultó tan bien, creo que no habrá mucho problema con que Shion permanezca dormido un poco más...- su voz baja como un susurro-...comienzo a tener una idea de lo que me espera al tener a nuestros propios hijos...- canturreo alegremente

Natsuki sentía que el pulso se le aceleraba, el sólo pensamiento de traer niños al mundo le calentaban el alma, pero el hecho de que los fuese a tener con alguien como Shizuru le hacia feliz de una manera que no creía posible.

\- Gracias...- musitó Natsuki antes de llevar sus labios al encuentro de su esposa.

Fue un beso calmo y tierno.

Shizuru miró Natsuki- A que se debía eso?- cuestiono aún saboreando el sabor de Natsuki en su lengua.

\- Por ser como eres. Me haces muy feliz.- confesó Natsuki apartando se de su abrazo y ofreciendo su brazo para Shizuru tomar. La castaña camino a su lado. Sus brazos enganchados .- y lo seré aún más cuando vea a nuestro primer hijo o hija , sólo espero que sean tan hermosos como su madre- respondió Natsuki mientras les encaminaba por el lugar.

Shizuru enarcó una ceja - Ara, y por que no como su padre?

Natsuki negó con la cabeza - De ninguna manera, si son como Shizuru no tendré que que preocuparme demasiado por ellos

\- Ara! Natsuki piensa ser un padre desobligado!?- reprochó

\- No! No, es sólo que si en algo se me parecen, sin duda lidiaremos con el montón de fechorías que estarán fraguando- explicó en un apuro

Shizuru continuó- Ara, era Natsuki un pequeño bribón?- inquirió con una sonrisa. Natsuki se ruborizo. Ahora se encontraban en la entrada del gran comedor donde una docena de cocineros preparaban ya el desayuno.- es bueno saber que Natsuki no ha cambiado...- concluyó alegremente

\- Oi!- recriminó Natsuki . Shizuru se rió

\- Bueno, cariño, lo que Natsuki hace a mi cada noche sin duda podría ser clasificado como un acto de bribonería - dijo con picardía causando a Natsuki mirar a otro lado que no sean los ojos carmesí que le miraban con diversión.

\- Es bueno saber que mi sobrino cumple a cabalidad con su labor!

Proclamó Kenjiro en ese momento entraba justo detrás de la pareja con Yui en su brazo. Natsuki enrojeció aún más. Causando a los tres sonreír ampliamente- ahora, que les parece si comemos? Todos necesitamos recuperar energías si queremos mantener el paso, no es así Natsuki... Shizuru?- Kenjiro les guiño un ojo a su paso, ambos ahora con un rubor a juego en sus mejillas. Kenjiro rió y continuo hasta su lugar en la cabeza de la mesa.

Fue al medio que Natsuki se encontraría con el emperador para tratar el asunto que en primera instancia los había reunido. Natsuki ingresó a la amplia oficina para encontrar que alguien más ya se encontraba en compañía de Kenjiro

\- Lo siento, no quería interrumpir ...-comenzó a disculparse. Kenjiro de inmediato desestimo la acción

\- No es un problema , en realidad los tres debemos estar presentes para esta conversación. Adelante.

Natsuki se adentró en el lugar y tomo el asiento vacío frente a Kenjiro.

Kenjiro continuó- Asi que, Suichi te quería aquí para que supieras primero que nadie, que he decidido nombrar a Natsuki el nuevo secretario de la armada con efecto inmediato.

Natsuki miró a Kenjiro que simplemente afirmó con la cabeza. Fue el otro hombre en la habitación quien exploto en cólera .

\- Debes estar bromeando!- gruñó. Kenjiro volvió su atención a su hermano, su postura ahora como el emperador.

\- No lo hago, y el hecho de que tu estés aquí, no es para solicitar tu permiso, simplemente lo hice para que tuvieras las información de primera mano y después no tuviese que escuchar tus reproches debido a mi falta de cortesía hacia ti, como lo secretario de asuntos internos y ex-secretario de la armada era tu lugar para saber. Nada más.

Suichi rechinó los dientes , tragando las palabras que quería decir.

Sin más discusión y tras firmar los documentos correspondientes Natsuki y Suichi abandonaron la oficina dejando a Kenjiro continuar con su trabajo.

Natsuki no había visto a su padre en años y ahora mismo sólo lo hacia de reojo, pero podía ver que el hombre aunque ya maduro mantenía su actuar y presentación como un militar lo haría, incluso retirado.

Natsuki dejó escapar un suspiro tomando fuerza para intercambiar algún especie de saludo con su padre, cuando este se le adelantó

\- Será mejor que no pongas en vergüenza a nadie o seré el primero en solicitar tu remoción .- dijo con brusquedad antes de caminar por el pasillo y a la salida, sin siquiera dar una mirada en Natsuki.

\- Un gusto verte también, papá ...- dijo Natsuki al lugar ahora vacío antes de fijar el cuello de su uniforme y emprender su propio camino.


	12. Chapter 12

Natsuki conocía muy bien el hecho de que su padre le repudiaba, le sorprendía a veces que siquiera le permitirse vivir . Suichi Kruger no era feliz cuando se enteró de su condición , para el Natsuki no era más que una abominación ...

Natsuki suspiró, tenía que dejar de lado el sentir de su padre hacia ella , no era nada bueno. Caminando llegó pronto a su habitación , el sol ya descendiendo por el horizonte.

\- Shi...- Natsuki observó a la castaña que dormía plácidamente sobre el futon, al parecer no sólo Shion tenía una afección por mantenerse en cama.

Natsuki se deshizo de su uniforme, dejando cada prenda ordenada en el ropero , cuando se disponía a dejar de lado sus zapatos negros y brillantes , Shizuru se movió en su sueño y con ello mostrando uno de sus pechos firmes y grandes. Natsuki se mordió el labio inferior y continuó con su tarea , sin apartar las mirada del ahora firme pezón expuesto. La excitación creciente en cada ascenso y descenso del pecho de la hermosa mujer .

\- No se como esperas que deje de querer poseer a ti cuando me muestras semejante espectáculo...-recriminó Natsuki en voz gutural, su mano derecha trabajando en su erección creciente .

Descendió a sus rodillas mientras frotaba su pene de arriba a abajo, su mano libre tiro de las cubiertas y dejo a la vista el cuerpo perfecto de su esposa ataviado con una pequeña yukata blanca que ahora se encontraba semiabierta mostrando su abdomen y pelvis desnuda.

\- Ahhh... Shizuru...- murmuró Natsuki deleitando se ante la vista. Su erección ahora completa.

\- Natsuki...- susurro Shizuru en su sueño, cabiando su posición una vez más ...completamente extendida ahora y su espalda plana en el futon.

Natsuki no lo soportaría más. Deshizo el nudo en la prenda estorbosa y se colocó al costado de su esposa, recostada y apoyada en un codo. Su mano izquierda permaneció plana en el abdomen de su esposa.

\- Tan hermosa...- su mano se desplazó a descubrir el otro pezón que de inmediato Natsuki llevó a su boca, chupando y lamiendo . Shizuru sólo se removió un poco, pero no había señales de que despertaría. Natsuki decidió llevar su mano más hacia el sur donde encontró rastros ligeros de humedad. Su dedo índice fue directo a el clítoris dormido y comenzó a masajear en pequeños círculos

\- Mmmmm...- gimió la castaña en su sueño.

Sintiendo el movimiento de las caderas de su esposa, Natsuki movió su mano a los labios ahora lubricados, y sin dilación entró en su esposa con dos dedos, sus movimientos lentos , explorando la cavidad esponjosa.

La respiración de Shizuru se volvió errática y su orgasmo llegó . Cuando su cuerpo se recuperó lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrar a Natsuki prendada en su pecho amamantando el y sus dedos encrispados aún dentro de ella.

\- Natsuki!- gimoteo Shizuru, reprochando la acción más su voz cargada de placer.

Natsuki ignoró la reprimenda sacando los dedos de entre las piernas de Shizuru y llevarlos a su boca bebiendo el líquido en ellos. Shizuru le observó exitada.

\- Date la vuelta- ordenó la peliazul con su voz cargada en el deseo.

Shizuru cumplió.

Natsuki sonrió complacida- Abre las piernas - Asi lo hizo.

Natsuki se coloco detrás de Shizuru su erección dolorosa pidiendo la liberación.

Así que, palmeo ambos gluteos generosos separando ellos para tener una mejor visión del núcleo de Shizuru. La cabeza de su miembro erecto se movió en los labios húmedos tomando el líquido ahí para después entrar en la cavidad deseosa de ser llenada.

Natsuki penetró en su totalidad y coloco sus rodillas a cada extremo de las caderas entre sus piernas aumentando la penetración . Reclinando sus cuerpo sobre el de Shizuru , gruño- cierra las piernas...- Shizuru cumplió una vez más...

\- Esta tan apretado...- gimió Natsuki al sentir la presión extra en su miembro duro. Enderezando su espalda comenzó su movimiento de montar, la base de su miembro a penas si se retiraba de la humedad caliente un centímetro a lo sumo.

\- Nat...suki...- la voz amortiguada de Shizuru cantaba al compás de sus movimientos.

\- Puedo sentir como te gusta tenerme dentro de ti, llenando cada milímetro de tu interior...- gimoteo Natsuki aumentando la velocidad. - voy avenir pronto...

Shizuru sintió su orgasmo golpear primero haciendo que enterrara su cara en el futon amortiguando su gemido.

\- Ahhh Shizuru!- Natsuki se corrió a los pocos segundos llenando de líquido caliente toda ella, la mera sensación del miembro palpitante dentro llevo a Shizuru a un orgasmo más atrapando en férreo control al miembro de Natsuki que parecía tomar ello como una invitación para más.

Natsuki cumplió.

Su semilla manando del núcleo penetrado una y otra vez. Los pechos de Natsuki frotando se en la espalda perlada en sudor de Shizuru.

Sabiendo que no aguantaría mucho más y queriendo nada más que Shizuru llegara al orgasmo con ella, Natsuki movió su mano bajo sus cuerpos hasta encontrar el clítoris hinchado de Shizuru. Frotando y penetrando sin reparo alguno, compartieron el orgasmo una vez más...

Ahora con sus cuerpos gastados y en el hormigueo del placer, ambos cayeron en la inconsciencia , sólo un leve gemido de ambos llego cuando Natsuki sacó su miembro y con el corrió el exceso de su semilla creando pequeños espasmos de las paredes calientes dentro de Shizuru.

El sueño llego de inmediato.


	13. Chapter 13

Su viaje corto se vio de repente, extendido. Kenjiro mostraba a Natsuki sus planes para las fuerzas armadas y Natsuki aportaba sus pensamientos e ideas sobre ello. Así se habían instaurado en palacio por una semana ya, casi se sentían como en casa.

Shizuru pasaba sus días en compañía de la emperatriz y más esposas de los miembros de alto rango en el gobierno.

Hasta ahora la nueva pareja no se había encontrado en problemas, congeniaban muy bien con el entorno.

Los únicos infelices por todo ello parecían ser sus respectivos padres. Por fortuna Natsuki y Shizuru no habían encontrado el tiempo suficiente para permanecer cerca de ellos.

\- Te gustaría buscar una casa en Tokyo?

Ahora mismo se encontraban en su habitación recostadas en el futon una al lado de la otra, el día resoltó ser tan ajetreado como los anteriores.

Shizuru jugaba con los dedos de la mano de Natsuki.

\- No he pensado en ello...todo parece ir en alta velocidad desde que nos hemos reunido...

\- Es demasiado?- inquirió Natsuki preocupada

\- No...es simplemente...increíble. Aún no puedo creer que este aquí contigo, jamás me imagine un futuro como este...-confesó.

Poco a poco, ambas habían comenzado a tener pláticas como esta, dando a conocer a los demás sus pensamientos y lados de ellos mismos que no conocían del otro. Su vínculo cada vez más fuerte.

\- Yo tampoco...-respondió Natsuki con un suspiro.- cuando mi padre y el resto de mi familia comenzaron a poner presión en mi para que consiguiera una esposa...nada de lo que sucedido cruzó mi mente- Natsuki rió - yo había pensado que un día mis padres aparecerían en mi puerta con una mujer y me exigirían casarme con ella y el resto de mis días se basarían en la monotonía ...aunque, tampoco fue mi primera intención acudir a Ooedo como lo hice...

Shizuru sonrió - Ara, Natsuki esta implicando que fui su última esperanza?

\- No...- murmuro Natsuki. Shizuru se enderezo y miro a los ojos esmeralda-...bien, fue más o menos cierto...-cedió .

Shizuru frunció el ceño

Natsuki suspiró y continuó- Mis amigos habían intentado acercarme con varias mujeres...no funcionó y mis padres seguramente me impondrían a alguien que no soportaría...así que, una noche, fui al único lugar donde encontraría la mayor variedad de mujeres...supuse que sería más fácil de esa manera...-Natsuki intentó explicar su razonamiento - aunque...ahora que lo pienso fue un poco tonto- rió - pero agradezco a mi lado arrogante por ello.

\- Ara?

Natsuki asintió ante la consternación de la castaña.

\- Verás, yo nunca había estado en un lugar como el Ooedo, más los chicos en la unidad hablaban de ello a cada momento, de como era el lugar donde había las mujeres más exquisitas y para todos los bolsillos- Natsuki enredó su mano en la cabellera castaña que colgaba libre frente a ella. Shizuru se apoyó en su gesto- y totalmente consciente de mi posición en Kyoto me dije "he de conseguir la mejor y más preciada de las bellezas " así que fui a Yukki y el resto es historia...-concluyó con una sonrisa brillante

Shizuru subió a horcajadas de Natsuki

\- Creo que es un poco exitante escucharte hablar de como el poderoso Natsuki Kruger obtuvo la mejor mercancía que Yukki podría ofrecer...-un brillo peligroso y seductor se instauró en la mirada carmesí . Natsuki se removió bajo de ella de repente cohibida.

\- Shizuru...-murmuro hipnotizada

\- Si, mi Natsuki...?-respondió Shizuru frotando su trasero sobre la entrepierna de Natsuki

\- Eres hermosa...-respondió la peliazul casi con reverencia . Shizuru se inclinó sobre el cuerpo firme debajo de ella y capturó sus labios en un acalorado beso, marcando el inicio de sus actividades de la noche...

A la mañana siguiente Natsuki les levantó desde muy temprano, algo a lo que Shizuru comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

Después de su desayuno, Natsuki le mostró algunas de las casas que podrían elegir para adquirir y dejar de permanecer en el palacio, después de todo debido a su trabajo estarían pasando más tiempo aquí que en Kyoto.

Shizuru observó cada una en el asombro y la maravilla, todas eran tradicionales , muy semejantes a la suya en Kyoto, sin embargo estas eran aún más grandes, entonces algo le vino a la mente.

\- Acaso Natsuki intenta decirme que planea llenar cada nueva habitación con los niños?-inquirió en broma

Ahora regresaban de su tiempo en la ciudad y se encontraban de vuelta en el palacio.

\- Shizuru ...treinta niños creo que serían demasiados...-respondió Natsuki riendo.

Shizuru le observó por un segundo su rostro pasó de divertido a tierno en un segundo y de nuevo a pícaro . La castaña se detuvo en su andar atrayendo la atención de Natsuki a ella, colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla de la peliazul , besó la comisura de su boca lentamente y con cariño y luego hizo contacto con los sorprendidos ojos esmeralda.

\- Nunca dije que fuese imposible...Natsuki...-aclaró seductora mente y continuó con su andar, dejando a Natsuki de pie en el medio del enorme pasillo que conectaba a su habitación.

Natsuki podía sentir su pulso acelerado al igual que el rubor en su rostro, mirando a Shizuru andar por el pasillo mirando tan elegante y sexy-...creo que no podré mantener su ritmo...-pensó y camino apresurada para dar alcance a su esposa.


	14. Chapter 14

\- A caso les hemos aburrido ya?

Natsuki rió. Kenjiro estaba dándole un puchero digno de un niño. Shizuru reprimía su propia risa a su lado.

\- No es así . Sin embargo, Kyoto es nuestra casa, al menos por el momento, además, aún tengo muchos asuntos en el cuartel que requieren de mi atención, no me gustaría dejar un desorden a quien tome el puesto después de mi.

Kenjiro asintió sonriendo dejando de lado su puchero.

\- Siempre mi sobrino responsable - congratuló antes de dirigir su atención a la castaña- cuida bien de mi sobrino, no quiero que salga de aquí en pie y vuelva cojeando, le conozco y siempre ha sido de meterse en problemas-advirtió .

\- No se preocupe Kenjiro-san, estará de vuelta de una sola pieza- afirmó.

Tras las despedidas los tres adultos y el pequeño iniciaron su viaje de vuelta a Kyoto.

\- Cuando piensas quedar embarazada?

Shizuru y su madre se encontraban compartiendo el té frente a los árboles de sakura en flor. Natsuki aún no volvía del cuartel donde actualmente entrenaba a quien ocuparía su lugar y los preparativos para su próximo viaje a Tokyo estaban en progreso. Y aún no habían decidido que hacer con sus arreglos de vivienda.

\- Madre, eso no es algo que esté en mi control.

Su madre frunció el ceño.

\- Te equivocas, es la labor de una mujer el quedar embarazada, que no sean nuestra falta de intentos el factor que impida la creación de un heredero. - afirmó

Shizuru soltó un suspiro. Ella y Natsuki carecían de problemas para estar cerca íntimamente, más era su suerte que a pesar de ello la concepción de un hijo no había sido posible.

\- Los intentos no son el problema, madre.- afirmó Shizuru.

Los ojos de su madre se ampliaron en el horror. Shizuru le miraba preocupada.- que sucede, madre. Te encuentras mal?

\- He de ser yo quien haga esa pregunta. Será que eres de esas mujeres...defectuosas?-susurró lo último en el temor. Shizuru le miró sin comprender

\- No se a que te refieres madre.

\- Es que acaso no serás capaz de tener hijos? Y si es así, entonces no sirves como mujer... Kruger te cambiara por alguien más que pueda darle un heredero...

Shizuru le miró angustiada.

Más tarde esa noche, Natsuki había llegado a casa con una sonrisa radiante. En la cena no había parado de hablar de lo bien que su suplente estaba aprendiendo y lo rápido que podría dejarle el lugar a su cargo. A la vez que le notificaron sobre aquella casa que visitaron en Tokyo, los dueños habían aceptado su oferta y Natsuki junto a su administrador estarían cerrando la compra en su próximo viaje.

Por su parte, Shizuru hacia su mejor intento por mantener una expresión alegre , aunque por dentro las palabras de su madre le comiesen el alma.

\- Qué es lo que está mal, Shizuru?- cuestionó mientras deshacía su uniforme- desde que he vuelto a casa he notado que pareces particularmente distante- continuó a poner su ropa de cama y anudar su fajín . Caminó hasta estar detrás de su esposa que ahora en sus propias ropas de dormir se deshacía del maquillaje en su rostro. Natsuki le tomó entre sus brazos.- cuéntame...-incitó

Shizuru encontró sus ojos en los de Natsuki. La preocupación evidente en su mirada.

\- Creo que Natsuki debería de buscar otra esposa y disolver nuestro matrimonio.-dijo Shizuru, su voz trémula.

Natsuki se separó de ella al instante.

\- De que estas hablando Shizuru!? Pensé que estábamos bien. Algo ha tenido que suceder para que digas esto a mi. Exijo que me digas la razón por la que deseas alejarte de mi!- Natsuki pasó del shock en la impresión a la ira.

Shizuru le miró con ojos cristalinos de lágrimas contenidas.

\- Yo no creo poder dar a Natsuki un heredero...mi madre me ha dicho que es posible que yo no te sirva como una mujer...que yo este defectuosa...-su voz se rompió entre un mar de lágrimas .

Natsuki le observó llorar y podía sentir su propio corazón en el dolor. Su cuerpo inconscientemente se movió para envolver a la mujer. Shizuru intento salir del abrazo causando que Natsuki le retuviese con más fuerza entre sus brazos. Cuando Shizuru se calmó, Natsuki encontró el tiempo para hablar.

\- Escucha bien, Shizuru. No importa cuanto tiempo nos lleve concebir o si podremos hacerlo o no, yo no voy a dejarte. Tu me has aceptado tal y como soy y yo haré lo mismo. No importa que piensen o digan los demás. No te dejare.

Ante la sinceridad y amor en las palabras de Natsuki,Shizuru rompió rompió a llorar una vez más.

\- Comienzo a creer que no te merezco...-murmuro Shizuru en el cuello de Natsuki. Natsuki rió.- ara, Natsuki se ríe de mi ?

\- No, es sólo que yo estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo de ti. Cualquier otra mujer en tu lugar habría hecho lo impensable para mantener sus pensamientos de mi y aquí estas tu siendo honesta, incluso en el dolor.

Se miraron a los ojos por un tiempo antes de intercambiar tiernos besos.

\- Y sobre nuestros hijos...-Natsuki murmuro entre besos-..no te preocupes, confió en que llegarán ha su tiempo...

\- Confiare en Natsuki...


	15. Chapter 15

Aprovechando el espacio. Mandaré un saludo a los miembros del grupo de facebook "Mai hime Latinoamérica Shiznat" que al parecer leen mis disparates cada que logro publicar ...así que gracias ;D espero lo disfruten y no duden en comentar! Saludos! A todos los que dejan reviews se los agradezco mucho, siempre los leo, ayudan a dar el empujón que a veces falta jejeje. Oh y Kitsune Alfa...que puedo decir? Tal vez se haga realidad esa petición "fan girl" tuya ;)

Natsuki tenía ya tres días de vuelta en Tokyo ultimando los detalles de la nueva casa, su trabajo y planeando maneras de solucionar los problemas con su suegra. Y es que estaba más que segura de que no había sido ni será la última vez que la mujer consciente o no ello plagara de inseguridades la mente de Shizuru. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

\- Setsu, puedo hacerte una pregunta y me responderías con sinceridad?

Setsu era su nuevo asistente, un joven militar que tenía una implacable voluntad de servicio.

-Claro, señor.- respondió moviendo las cajas de lado a lado en la espaciosa oficina.

\- Que harías si tu suegra interfiere en tu matrimonio?

Natsuki sin duda era todo menos tonta, sin embargo, las relaciones personales no eran lo suyo...

El joven se detuvo a pensar por un momento.

\- En última instancia le alejaría de mi matrimonio...-respondió como si nada.

Natsuki pensó en ello, ella había traído a la mujer en su vidas y no podía devolverle a donde viva tan precariamente... Mirando por la ventana de piso a techo que daba paso a un balcón del cuartel general, Natsuki le abrió y salió a través. Observando la diferencia que había entre Tokyo y Kyoto...entonces la idea llegó a ella. Dejaría a la mujer en su casa de Kyoto y traería a Shizuru con ella, así su madre no quedaría a la deriva y a la vez se mantendría a Shizuru lejos de sus comentarios molestos.

Natsuki sonrió complacida con la solución, se lo contaría a Shizuru en su próximo telegrama.

Shizuru a su vez se encontraba de compras como Natsuki le había encomendado antes de su salida. Le había insistido en renovar su guardarropa entero. Y que buena idea había resultado. Fue en su segunda tienda que se encontró con Mai, una muy embarazada peliroja.

\- Mai-san!- casi exclamó, causando a la modista y sus ayudantes junto a un par de clientes, prestarles atención.

Mai alejó su vista de las telas en su mano y volvió su atención a la voz familiar.

\- Shizuru-san!-exclamo emocionada, tan rápido como sus pies le llevaron llego hasta encontrarse con la castaña. Compartieron un abrazo.

\- Creí que no volvería a verte, las chicas me dijeron que no te había visto en un tiempo

\- Como puedes ver...he estado algo ocupada, la verdad es que esto del embarazo es más complicado de lo que pensaba...-dijo sonriente.

\- Natsuki y yo aún estamos esperando que las suerte nos sonria...

Mai sonrió a la castaña- Nosotros pasamos mucho antes de llegar a este punto, así que ya verás que es cuestión de tiempo...-tranquilizó a la castaña.

\- Natsuki ha dicho lo mismo...me alegro de verte, una verdadera con incidencia ...

\- La verdad que lo es...una muy buena en verdad, me da mucho gusto verte feliz..

Ambas continuaron su charla mientras les tomaban medidas y la modista hacia lo suyo.

\- Asi que te estas mudando?

\- Si, en dos días más estaremos en Tokyo, Natsuki volverá pasado mañana para que viajemos juntos a nuestro nuevo hogar...

\- No es sólo poderoso y adinerado, también muy buen marido, vaya suerte la tuya, te lo mereces...

Ante esas palabras Shizuru denotó la diferencia entre lo que Mai le ha dicho y lo que su madre le insinuara...el pesar llenó su corazón, pero intentó dejar los malos pensamientos lejos.

Al cabo de una horas sus diligencias en la tienda habían sido atendidas.

\- Fue un gusto verte. Tal vez cuando vaya a Tokyo de vacaciones nos veamos una vez más, aunque espero que sea con el pequeño en brazos y no a cuestas- murmuro Mai comenzando a sentir la fatiga de su estado, siete meses y medio no eran nada fácil.

Shizuru sonrió- Por supuesto, te haré llegar nuestra dirección para que nos mantengamos en contacto por cartas, sería agradable platicar con alguien conocido para un cambio.

Intercambiaron un par de datos para el servicio de correo y se despidieron con la promesa de escribir unos a otros.

La alegría que embargaba a Shizuru por su encuentro con Mai que de alguna manera compartían una historia de vida, se esfumó cuando al llegar a casa para concretar los pocos detalles para la llegada de Natsuki, Shizuru se encontró con su madre mirándole con disgusto evidente.

\- Madre.-saludó

\- No es propio de una mujer casada vagar por la ciudad a solas.

\- Natsuki me insistió en salir ha realizar algunos recados, además el cochero me ha llevado a donde debía ir.

Shizuru se adentró a la casa, intentando lo mejor para ignorar a su madre. La mujer le siguió.

\- La gente va a hablar, dirán que eres una promiscua, roguemos porque que te confundan con alguien del servicio y no empiecen las habladurías , aún no te presentan en sociedad y ya estas actuando de esta manera. Vas a arruinar todo para nosotros!

Shizuru se detuvo en seco.

\- Que es lo que voy a arruinar?-inquirió - yo no he hecho nada malo u ofensivo

\- Vas a arruinar nuestra oportunidad de no tener carencias nunca más en los que nos reste de vida! Mira a tu alrededor! Ni en un millón de años podríamos tener nada de esto sin importar cuanto trabajáramos!

Shizuru sabía que tenía dos opciones, hablar con su madre sobre el tema o simplemente acordar lo que ella ha dicho. Así que opto por lo menos desgaste te - No voy ha arruinar nada, madre- aseguró antes de continuar su camino a su habitación.


	16. Chapter 16

Shizuru suspiró mirando a la carta en sus manos. Al parecer Natsuki había adquirido no sólo su nueva residencia en Tokyo si no también , al parecer una más pequeña aquí...para su madre. De alguna manera se sentía aliviada, pero por otra parte no tenía idea de como su madre reaccionaria, un suspiro más abandonó sus labios.

\- Shizuru, deja de hacer eso , es molesto.-reprendió su madre.

\- Natsuki quiere que me reúna con el en Tokyo, al parecer no podrá venir aquí, el trabajo parece ser un impedimento mayor, ha mandado ya instrucciones y una escolta que me llevará a Tokyo dentro de dos días...

Su madre parecía analizar sus palabras, luego un ceño se formó en su frente-...donde encajamos tu hermano y yo? Por tus palabras puedo pensar que...vamos a quedarnos aquí!?-sus ojos brillaron ante la idea. Shizuru no podía creer la actitud de su madre, al parecer mientras tuviese comodidades lo demás no importaba. Esa idea le revolvía el estómago, esperaba que no llegara a ser como su madre.

\- En realidad, Natsuki ha adquirido una propiedad para ti y mi hermano, como puedes imaginar, esta ya amueblada y contarás con tu propia servidumbre, Natsuki se encargara de ello.

La mujer estalló en júbilo.

Dos días después, Shizuru partiría a Tokyo, para llegar a su nuevo hogar en la tarde-noche de ese día. Natsuki no podía borrar su sonrisa de la cara al ver a su bella esposa.

\- Ya quiero poder presumir de ti en el primer baile, comida, desayuno o cualquier otro evento de sociedad al que tenga que ir, seré la envidia de muchos.- canturreo Natsuki.

\- Ara ara en ese casi supongo que yo seré la envidia de muchas... Natsuki es bastante atractiva.- bromeo. Natsuki se ruborizó.- y es tan linda cuando se sonroja!-rió

Pasaron su primera noche en casa compartiendo risas, susurros y promesas de su futura vida juntas.

Un mes había transcurrido para la pareja y en ese tiempo ambos habían cultivado nuevas amistades, adquirido el gusto por nuevas costumbres que llegaban del extranjero, parecían tener un magnetismo que atraía a más de un curioso.

\- Asi que usted es la bella esposa del joven militar ?

Shizuru vio interrumpida su apreciación de las finas sedas en un escaparate del barrio donde vivía y solía hacer sus compras. Un hombre mayor le miraba con expectación.

-mmmm...disculpe?- Shizuru había encontrado a la gente de Tokyo mucho más abierta. El viejo le sonrió cálidamente.

\- Me refiero a ese joven que se acaba de mudar, se que acaba de obtener algún trabajo con el Emperador, me preguntaba si es usted su esposa? Le he visto por aquí un par de veces ya, pero en un principio creí que sería algún turista...

\- Oh! Si, Natsuki y yo nos acabamos de mudar, y estoy segura de que aún he de mostrar expresiones dignas de un extranjero maravillado como para darle aquella impresión , Señor...

-... Matsumoto- ofreció- y no es eso, si bien ver sus características es refrescante en esta zona tan añeja de habitantes, su belleza era algo que nos hacia pensar sería una vista pasajera- halagó

Shizuru rió de buen grado. Su conversación con el Sr Matsumoto se extendió de largo, al grado que para cuando volvió a casa ya era hora de la cena. Incluso Natsuki se encontraba ya a la mesa.

\- Shizuru, comenzaba a pensar que debería ir en tu búsqueda, la cena esta ya a punto de ser servida.- anunció Natsuki casi despreocupada.

Shizuru le observaba casi perpleja, estaba casi completamente segura de que si Natsuki fuera como cualquier otro en su posición las palabras que saldrían de sus labios serían totalmente diferentes. Y su corazón le dio un vuelco ante la idea, Natsuki era simplemente maravillosa.

\- Bueno, lamento haber preocupado tanto a Natsuki, al grado de que pensaba en lanzar una búsqueda por mi- Shizuru se movió hasta su propio lugar en la mesa. Natsuki le dio una mirada interrogante- aunque me temo ha sido cosa del Sr Matsumoto y su linda esposa, así como las maravillas de Tokyo lo que me ha demorado. Si Natsuki no las ha apreciado ya, creo que podremos disfrutarlas juntos.

Natsuki rió- Asi que te has encontrado con el Sr Matsumoto , el muy parlanchín me retuvo más de siete horas cuando le encontré en el onsen. La próxima vez Shizuru estarás autorizada para utilizar mi necesidad de ti como una excusa para marcharte en cuanto quieras.

\- Ara ara, Natsuki frecuenta el onsen? A caso no soy yo suficiente?- fingió un puchero.

\- Fue sólo en la bienvenida que los chicos en el trabajo tenían preparada, yo sólo me límite a tomar un poco de sake y disfrutar de la música, lo prometo.-aclaro alarmado. Shizuru sonrió interiormente.

Al concluir su cena, Shizuru se encargaría de recordar a Natsuki a quien tenía en su cama y porque no tenía que molestar se en buscar a nadie más.


	17. Chapter 17

Esta noche Natsuki le estaría llevando a su primer evento formal del año, organizado por el palacio, los miembros del gabinete, embajadores y personajes notables se encontrarían presentes. Shizuru no podía estar más entusiasmada.

\- Descuida, Shizuru, seguramente te vas a deslizar como pez en el agua.-reconfortó Natsuki. Shizuru le observó en su uniforme de gala.

\- Obviamente Natsuki confía en su excelsa apariencia para conquistar a los más exigentes

Natsuki frunció el ceño- Pero si estoy cien por ciento seguro de que tendré que mantenerte en mi brazo durante toda la noche para evitar que te acaparen.-respondió sonriente al notar el rubor en las mejillas de la castaña.

Tan sólo unos minutos después, se encontraban atravesando los portones de palacio, entrando en la zona familiar del gran salón, que se encontraba más bello de lo normal, el bullicio de las conversaciones embelesaban el aire.

No les llevó mucho tiempo para ser arrastrados en pequeños grupos de hombres y mujeres respectivamente.

\- Asi, Shizuru, luces encantadora esta noche.-una de las mujeres dijo.-quien es tu sastre? Este kimono es hermoso.

\- Desconozco su nombre, pero se encuentra cerca de casa, no muy lejos del centro.

Las mujeres asintieron satisfechas.

\- El nuevo secretario de defensa es tan joven y apuesto...-suspiró una. Las demás dirigieron su vista a la zona donde la mujer miraba.- su mujer se ha ganado el premio mayor...sólo el emperador tiene tremendo porte.

Shizuru mordió su labio inferior, la mujer no estaba tan herrada en sus palabras.- Lo correcto ha decir sería, gracias. - ofreció. Varias le miraron sorprendidas.

\- Tu eres la esposa de Kruger!?- Shizuru asintió. Le miraron por unos segundos antes de asentir.-hacen buena pareja, tendrán unos hijos preciosos...

La noche transcurrió con conversaciones ligeras y charlas sobre ciertas personas y lugares que todas le decían que debía visitar y conocer.

En el otro lado del gran salón, Natsuki obtuvo más o menos el mismo tratamiento, aunque la política abundaba en la conversación.

Más tarde en la noche, el emperador les hizo la cordial invitación para presenciar la interpretación de un artista de piano en ciernes. La mitad del salón se movió a la siguiente sala, interesados en la interpretación, del joven pianista. Natsuki aprovecho el movimiento para encontrase una vez más con su esposa.

\- Vamos?-invitó Natsuki. Una de las mujeres que aún se encontraba con la castaña habló, sin apartar por completo su mirada de Natsuki.

\- Deberían hacerlo, Shizuru, se trata de Reito Kanzaki...-Shizuru se congeló al instante ante el sonido de ese nombre. No pasó desapercibido por Natsuki, que en cuanto le fue posible cortar la diatriba de la mujer que alababa la destreza del músico, le despidió elegantemente.

\- En un momento estaremos ahí...-ofreció Natsuki. La mujer asintió felizmente y se marchó a la sala contigua.

\- Quieres ir a casa?-ofreció el peliazul de inmediato. Shizuru asintió. Ninguna palabra fue intercambiada en el trayecto o en su habitación. Natsuki no presionó, Shizuru le contaría con el tiempo. Sin embargo, no evitaba que pudiera investigar lo necesario sobre este Reito Kanzaki.


	18. Chapter 18

La búsqueda sobre el misterioso Reito Kanzaki no había arrojado nada fuera de lo normal, era el típico chico que había encontrado su golpe de suerte no hace mucho tiempo y ahora estaba intentando sobresalir. Sin embargo Natsuki sabía que nadie podía estar tan inmaculado. Si este joven supondría un peligro para Shizuru, se aseguraría de averiguarlo y eliminarle.

\- Mai, he visto a Reito...

Mai observó las manos temblorosas de su amiga y las tomó entre las suyas en un vano intento de calmarle.

\- Shizuru, tienes que tranquilizarte...- la castaña asintió.- te ha visto? Le has visto? Natsuki sabe algo?

\- No, no le he visto, tampoco el a mi...eso creo...-Mai frunció el ceño.

\- Como que eso crees?

\- No lo sé Mai, en cuanto supe que el estaba ahí para una actuación yo no supe más...-lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos- Mai que voy a hacer...esto podría significar el final de mi matrimonio con Natsuki y la deshonra para el y su familia...

Mai abrazó a su amiga.

\- Creo que Natsuki siendo la magnífica persona que me has dicho que es, sabrá manejarlo, pero será mucho mejor que se entera por tu propia boca antes que por la de alguien más.

Shizuru estalló en llanto...

\- No creo que Natsuki me perdone jamás...-sollozó

\- Shizuru, nada malo a sucedido aún. Dudo que Reito siquiera sepa que estas aquí. Y mucho menos sería capaz de enfrentar a el secretario de defensa. Natsuki tiene una fama temible como militar. Si, no te explicas el tampoco será capaz de entender.

Las palabras de Mai le hicieron recordar la promesa que hubiese hecho con Natsuki hace ya un tiempo...y le hizo sentir aún peor...le había metido incluso entonces...

\- Nos has brindado una velada exquisita con su actuación joven Kanzaki- felicitó Kenjiro.

\- Me complace saber que he estado a la altura de sus expectativas, emperador. -reverenció. Kenjiro asintió.

\- Me sorprende que un joven talento como tu, se niegue a partir hacia el extranjero, no cabe duda que cautivaste el oído de más de uno de mis embajadores.

\- Sus invitaciones son inmejorables...-afirmó-...sin embrago me he ausentado ya por un largo periodo de mis obligaciones.

\- Esa chica debe ser en verdad especial.

\- Lo es.-admitió sonriente- Shizuru es encantadora, desde que nuestros padres nos prometieran no he parado de buscar ser el hombre que ella necesita.

\- Shizuru...hace poco he conocido a una joven con el mismo nombre...dama encantadora...aunque tal vez no tanto como a tus ojos habrá de ser la tuya...

\- Si se me permite alardear...-Kenjiro asintió- ...dudo que tal mirada carmesí , piel blanca y cabellera castaña tengan comparación...

La expresión de Kenjiro se ensombreció, sin lugar a duda, no existía la más remota posibilidad de que existiesen dos Shizuru con la misma descripción física en todo Japón. Sus manos se tornaron en puños por unos instantes. Dejando a Kanzaki alabar a su mujer prometida, Kenjiro se preguntaba si Natsuki sabía que había tomado a la mujer de otro hombre...la deshora ...el repudio... Miles de malos escenarios plagaron sus mente.

Observando a el joven y prometedor talento sonreír ante su ensueño, Kenjiro tenía decidido que sólo podía resolver esto de una manera.


	19. Chapter 19

\- Toma asiento, Natsuki.

Kenjiro le había llamado de forma urgente esa mañana. Natsuki tomó asiento frente a el.

\- Por tu expresión debo suponer que no tienes idea del porque te he llamado a mi encuentro de manera tan precipitada. - Natsuki asintió. Kenjiro le miró fijamente.

\- Lo que sea, puedes decírmelo, ya lo sabes...-alentó Natsuki. Kenjiro exhaló un ligero suspiro, en un ademan corto tomó un sobre a su derecha y se lo entregó a Natsuki.

\- No quiero que lo abras hasta que te encuentres en compañía de Shizuru-san, seguramente ella podrá explicarse, sin embargo, no vayas a cometer una tontería, lo que he hecho ha sido por el bien de la familia y, sobre todo por tu bien. No lo olvides.- sentenció.

Natsuki pasó el resto del día con su mente en aquel sobre que su tío le diese esa mañana y, ahora de vuelta en casa era hora de encontrar lo que allí se guardaba.

\- Shizuru?- llamó al entrar en el comedor, donde la comida se encontraba siendo servida, más no había rastro alguno de su esposa. - Nosomi, serias tan amable de hacerle saber a mi esposa que me encuentro en casa. - la joven sirvienta asintió y se marchó a cumplir la orden.

Cuando Shizuru apareció le saludó y procedió a comer. Una vez servido el té y de haber disfrutado del postre, Natsuki, se hizo con el sobre desde dentro de sus ropas y lo dejó en la mesa frente a si.

\- Kenjiro me ha llamado hoy muy temprano para entregarme esto.-señaló el sobre media carta- no tengo idea de su contenido, me ha pedido que sólo lo abra hasta que estuviere contigo...al parecer sólo tu serás capaz de explicarme lo que hay en el.

Shizuru se limitó a mover la cabeza de manera afirmativa. Natsuki ya sabía que nada bueno podía salir de aquello, Kenjiro había sido muy vago al respecto y ahora Shizuru actuaba como si le estuvieran condenado a muerte o peor.

" Kanzaki Reito. Joven talento intérprete del piano, de familia humilde, pero inmensamente rico como persona... Su cuerpo será sepultado en el cementerio principal de Tokyo..."- más documentos sobre una cuantiosa ayuda económica a sus ancianos padres aparecía, así como información de su vida.

Natsuki detuvo su lectura, Shizuru había roto en llanto. Natsuki estrujó los papeles en sus manos. Cuando los sollozos de la castaña se calmaron, la peliazul habló, su voz áspera.

\- En algún momento pronto podrías detener el llanto y hablar. A menos que desees que en mi mente se creen las peores de las especulaciones.- guardó metódicamente los documentos y cerró el sobre.

El llanto y lamentos sólo incrementaron. Y la mente de Natsuki no paraba de vagar con cuestiones como: Shizuru lloraría así por mi si muero? Este hombre era tan importante para ella? Cuanto tiempo me ha mentido? Valgo tan poco que ni la verdad merezco?...

\- ...estábamos comprometidos...nuestros padres lo acordaron...-comenzó entre silbidos de angustia.

\- Asi que, por alguna razón Kenjiro lo ha descubierto y,- apuntaló el sobre con el dedo- esa "ayuda económica" a los padres de tu prometido debe ser un "lo siento por su pérdida, pero en esta familia no se permite la deshorna" - rió con ironía.- realmente debo agradecerle, no sólo ha evitado que alguien se enterara, si no, que, me a evitado la molestia de luchar por ti...y con ello limpiar el honor de mi familia...- escupió.

Shizuru le miró por vez primera con sus ojos nebulosos por las lágrimas, pero casi se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, las esmeraldas que disfrutaba en mirar le veían ahora con recelo, dolor y desilusión.

\- Natsuki...de niños si a caso nos habremos visto un par de veces...luego yo me fui de casa porque no teníamos como sustentarnos...mi padre nunca volvió o murió ...lo mismo sucedió con - Shizuru evitó decir su nombre-...el, sólo le volví a ver una vez cuando visitaba a mi madre- Shizuru negó, sus observaciones a más de un kilómetro de distancia de lo que fuere su casa, no podía ser llamado visita- le miré fugazmente...pero jamás siquiera logró a sostener mi mano...

Natsuki se puso en pie y Shizuru tras ella, se arrojó a sus brazos, Natsuki soltó su agarre.

\- No me toques!-gruñó. Shizuru no se rindió y se aferró a Natsuki una vez más, esta vez con éxito.

\- El nunca me tocó, ningún hombre o mujer lo hicieron antes que tu, lo sabes! No hay caricias o besos que anhele más que los tuyos...

\- ...pero tu has llorado por el...tu...- Shizuru sintió a la mujer estremecer en sus brazos. Se aferró más aún.

\- El no merecía morir, Natsuki...el era un buen hombre, no creo que los malos hombres fueran capaces de componer música como la suya...ha sido una tragedia y no se puede negar...

Natsuki se alejó de golpe imponiendo distancia entre ellas.

\- Pues entonces habrás de lamentar no haber yacido con aquel buen hombre...porque al igual que yo no puedo tocar un instrumento con éxito y conmover a las masas, soy causante del llanto de las mujeres...siempre lo he sido...- en un movimiento abandonó la habitación. Shizuru cayó al suelo derrotada.

\- Creo que deberíamos volver a casa, señor...-sugirió el joven.

Natsuki negó con la cabeza a su recluta de la semana. Un recluta nuevo le asistiría en la oficina cada semana, así todos tendrían la oportunidad de servirle.

\- No...quiero...-arrastraba las palabras, el sake en abundancia no sólo le adormecía la lengua, si no también el dolor.

Si bien el asunto entre Kanzaki y su esposa no había sido de lo más grave en ese tipo de asuntos, Natsuki no podía evitar sentir que había arrebatado la felicidad a alguien, y que en proceso de complacer a su familia y a sus padres había destruido a otras personas...al parecer, ella misma se había convertido sin querer en lo que más repudiaba. Y lo había hecho sin siquiera proponérselo.

Natsuki se rió estrepitosamente .

\- Señor...mañana debe estar a primera hora en el cuartel, los ingleses llegan mañana...

\- Muchacho...estas muy lejos de ser alguien que me sermonee...calla y disfruta del espectáculo.

El joven cadete guardó silencio y fijó su atención en el escenario...hermosas chicas ataviadas en elegantes kimonos aparecieron para deleitar al público con sus instrumentos y, con mucha suerte un par de los hombres presentes podría gozar de su compañía en privado.

Shizuru pasaba en vela cada noche, esperando a que Natsuki volviese a casa, hasta ahora ella suponía que el trabajo le retenía lejos de ella y de la posibilidad de arreglar las cosas entre ellas, pero esa noche Shizuru descubrió que no podía estar más equivocada.

Natsuki llegó altamente bebida y con el uniforme desaliñado...y una sonrisa tonta en rostro, que se borró al instante de verla.

\- Donde has estado?- cuestionó Shizuru.

Natsuki le ignoró...y trastabillando caminó a su habitación.

Shizuru fue tras ella...- He hecho una pregunta -recriminó.

Natsuki comenzó a desnudarse sin prestarle la mas mínima atención. Shizuru notó de inmediato las marcas de pinta labios en la piel del cuello de Natsuki. Su sangre se congeló. Lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y llevó su mano a la boca para ahogar un sollozo.

Natsuki le escucho y su cuerpo se tensó.- No es lo que piensas, no podría dormir con nadie ...tengo un secreto que guardar...-dijo antes de entrar en el futon y quedarse dormida. Shizuru sollozóa su lado toda la noche.


	20. Chapter 20

\- Lo he arruinado todo, Mai...- Shizuru suspiró.

Mai observó a la pequeña Arika en sus brazos, que jugaba alegremente con sus propios dedos, al parecer los encontraba fascinantes.

\- Cuanto tiempo a pasado,ya?

\- No es que lleve la cuenta desde aquel fatídico día, pero, unos cuatro, quizá cinco meses...no lo sé...

Mai le observó. La castaña parecía haber perdido peso, sus ojos hace poco llenos de brillo ahora le regresaban la mirada, cansados...

\- Si no ha pedido la disolución de su matrimonio, no creo que lo haga ahora, no debes perder la esperanza.

Shizuru negó sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado - Me gustaría pensar eso, pero, no hemos compartido habitación desde aquella noche...ya no compartimos siquiera la cena...afortunadamente ha dejado de llegar a altas horas de la noche o, con perfume de mujer en sus ropas...no sé como solucionarlo, Mai.- dijo angustiada.

Mai sonrió a la niña dormida en sus brazos. Su volumen de voz disminuido para no perturbar su sueño.

\- Recuerdas cuando pensamos que por estar en deuda con Nao-sama y trabajar en el onsen no seríamos capaces de tener una vida mejor? -Shizuru asintió. Mai sonrió cálidamente a ella- con eso en mente, miramos ahora...

Shizuru sonrió. Mai tenía razón. La vida era todo,menos predecible.

Natsuki se frotó el cuello, su espalda crujió por el movimiento, un silbido escapó de sus labios.

\- Podrías detener eso? Es molesto. - gruñó Toshi. El ayudante del Director del Tesoro, que había pasado el día entero mostrando a Natsuki como presentar su informe económico a su jefe.

\- Habría sido de ayuda que en un primer momento se me informara que era responsabilidad mía efectuar estos informes, no estaríamos aquí, día tras día durante semanas recopilando información de meses...-despotrico.

Toshi frunció el ceño- Conoce usted que no es parte de mis labores estar haciendo esto, cierto? - enarcó perfectamente una ceja.

Natsuki le miró fijamente y luego suspiró- Es cierto- el joven le miró con suficiencia- sin embargo, lo que si esta en tus funciones es seguir las órdenes de tu superior y, eso incluye pasar conmigo el tiempo que sea necesario para entregar esos documentos. - su semblante decayó y volvió a los archivos en sus manos. Natsuki se observó complacida.

Su mente vagó a Shizuru, desde aquella noche en que le había escuchado sollozar, había optado por tomar otra habitación, sus sentimientos no suficientemente claros como para compartir la misma cama. En el fondo sabía que no era algo que en su momento estuviese en las manos de la castaña, que sabía de ante mano ...nadie le había tocado nunca, fue algo que incluso Nao Yukki le había informado. Pero el engaño...el estar cegada por completo de la situación, que incluso Kenjiro tomase cartas en el asunto...su lado racional se vio perdiendo la batalla y explotó. Y cuando su cordura había traído de vuelta la verdad a sus sentidos, con la plena intensión de tener un acercamiento hacia su esposa y dejar esta situación atrás...el trabajo simplemente le rebasó, sus noches estaban plagadas de papeles y números. Pero al final de este día, al fin sería libre.

Natsuki con la firme convicción de volver a una vida matrimonial estable y estar en casa, se concentró en firmar la última docena de archivos.

Para cuando al fin entró en casa, las penumbras le recibieron. Sus pies le llevaron de manera inconsciente hasta su dormitorio. El día había hecho mella en ella. Al abrir la puerta corrediza se encontró con la visión de su esposa recostada en su lecho, la luz de luna acariciando su silueta. Como le había extrañado. Suspiró cerrando la puerta. Se deshizo de las ropas más estorbosas y sin más, se recostó junto a la castaña, tomándole en un abrazo, su rostro enterrado en su nuca, aspirando el olor familiar.

\- Lo siento...lo siento, mucho...-repitió una y otra vez como un mantra.

Shizuru que había permanecido despierta todo el tiempo, abrió los ojos, sus manos tomando las de Natsuki que le rodeaban.

\- Comenzaba a pensar que jamás volverías...-su voz queda.

\- ...no podría hacerlo...permanecer lejos de ti, no es una opción, moriría de angustia...

\- Más varias lunas han ocupado tu lugar a mi lado...-habló con pesar.

\- Lo siento en verdad, mi buen juicio se vio empañado...debí prestar atención a tus palabras...estaba ciega...lo siento...-su corazón clamando el perdón. Aferrandose al cuerpo que tan amablemente le ha proporcionado calor, no sólo a su propio, si no a su alma.

Shizuru dio vuelta en el abrazo. Sus ojos se encontraron. Ambas con miradas cargadas de necesidad...la necesidad de volver a tener a la otra.

\- Natsuki ha traído pesar a mi corazón. Cuando me has dicho que he llorado por la muerte de Reito, que eso era muestra de mi preocupación por el...- Shizuru hizo una pausa, sus manos tomando el rostro de Natsuki- ... Natsuki debe saber entonces, que mi llanto no ha parado por su lejanía ...- una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Natsuki. Shizuru le besó quedamente- yo también lo siento...he fallado, nunca fue mi intención causar dolor...- susurro sobre los labios bajo los suyos.

\- Te amo...

\- Yo también te amo...

Se besaron ligeramente toda la noche, susurrando palabras de amor, buscando la comodidad que reencontrase les traía.


	21. Chapter 21

-... Akane...- Shizuru llamó desde la cama- una nueva adquisición en cambio del futon tradicional, era diferente en la altura, pero daba la comodidad que prometían los americanos.

La nueva joven ayudante asomó a cabeza desde la pequeña abertura en la puerta corrediza.- Lamento llegar tan temprano, mi señora...volveré más tarde...-se disculpó.

Shizuru reprimió las náuseas que amenazaban con hacerle vomitar.- ...la hora es correcta...simplemente me encuentro indispuesta...podrías traer para mi algún té que calme la inquietud en mi estómago? Quizá así podría salir de la cama...

\- Como diga...volveré pronto...-la chica se alejó casi corriendo.

Shizuru se cubrió en la cama...realmente cada movimiento agitaba la inquietud en su estómago...aunque no tenía recuerdo de comer algo inusual que causará tal malestar.

Natsuki estaba de muy buen humor, nada le hacia sentir mejor que tener a Shizuru entre sus brazos durante toda la noche y despertar a su lado.

Sus ojos esmeralda se posaron en los batallones alineados frente a ella. Hoy supervisaba los cuarteles militares en la base de Tokyo y, le habían preparado una pomposa bienvenida. Nada que afectara su juicio sobre lo que realmente iba a evaluar.

\- Cuantos nuevos hombres se han alistado?

\- Sólo cien más ...señor.-dijo el comandante de la zona militar. Natsuki observó a los hombres, muy jóvenes todos ellos.

\- Desde aquí todo parece ordenado, pero quiero ver como se mueven en el campo. Que rompan filas y continúen con sus actividades, quiero ver como trabajan realmente.

\- Como ordene, señor. - el soldado dio la orden y todos partieron a sus zonas del campo.

Natsuki fue de lado a lado del campo, observando las clases en las aulas, los ejercicios de entrenamiento y las simulaciones en batalla. Concluyó si visita haciendo un par de entrevistas a reclutas al azar, tomando a los nuevos y a los veteranos como muestra.

\- Ha sido bueno presenciar el funcionamiento del cuartel de primera mano. Nos estaremos viendo pronto. -Natsuki guardó los papeles de información en su maletín, otro útil objeto traído por los americanos.

\- Será un placer recibirle, señor.- el jefe militar hizo el saludo pertinente hacia su superior.

Después de un arduo día de trabajo a Natsuki le rondaban infinidad de pensamientos por la mente, entre ellas si debía o no retirar por completo el uso de la katana y el adiestramiento de los hombres sobre la misma. La verdad era que ante un arma de fuego, su ventaja era básicamente inexistente, sin embargo, cualquier luchador que se respete siempre debe contar con un arma secundaria y terciaria, para salvaguardar su vida. Será uno de los temas que tendrá que abordar con sus asesores y el mismo emperador.

Cuando volvió a casa le recibió la jefe de personal, su rostro serio de siempre mostraba un ligero semblante de preocupación. Natsuki se tensó de inmediato.

\- Que ha sucedido? Donde se encuentra mi esposa!?-sus pies se movían automáticamente hacia su habitación, la mujer que le recibió quedó olvidada. - Shizuru!-clamó al entrar velozmente en la habitación.

Un hombre y una mujer se encontraban en la habitación sobre la figura de la castaña postrada en la cama. Sin dudarlo se abalanzó a su lado, dando un empujón al hombre para que retrocediere. - Que te han hecho,cariño!? - sus manos buscaron el rostro de su esposa. Shizuru lucía pálida.

\- Natsuki...

\- Si me permite conti...-trato el hombre. Natsuki le miro con desdén.

\- Silencio que estoy hablando con mi esposa y, por su bien, espero que usted no sea el responsable de esto.-gruñó. La mano de su esposa se posó sobre su mejilla atrayendo su atención de vuelta a ella.

\- Natsuki, el doctor Tenma no me hace ningún daño, el esta aquí para ayudar...

\- Pero, que te ha pasado? - pregunto angustiada.

El doctor carraspeo.- Si me permite continuar con mi examen, sólo tomara un par de minutos, tendrá su respuesta.

Natsuki observó a Shizuru, esta asintió. Natsuki dio espacio a el hombre y su ayudante, más no soltó la mano de la castaña.

\- Y bien? - inquirió Natsuki.

Tenma miró a la pareja. - Debo informarle que su esposa se encuentra embarazada...los síntomas que presenta ahora son debido a que su cuerpo se esta adaptando a la nueva vida que hay en su interior, el reposo y una alimentación balanceada deberían devolverle a su estado normal de salud...

El médico continuó hablando sobre los alimentos que serían buenos para que consumiera, lo que debería evitar de hacer y consumir; más lo único que rondaba en la mente de ambas era que en poco tiempo serían padres.


	22. Chapter 22

La noticia sobre el primogénito de Natsuki se corrió de forma acelerada, en poco tiempo todos los que les conocían , fuesen amigos, familiares o vecinos ya eran conocedores de la buena nueva. La que aún parecía impresionada de su misma era la castaña.

\- Natsuki...- murmuró Shizuru que se encontraba recostada en la cama junto a Natsuki.

\- Hnnn ...?-masculló la peliazul a su lado.

Había sido un par de días agitados para la pareja, entre recibir felicitaciones, visitas inesperadas, los cambios de humor y alimenticios, aunados a sus rutinas, sin duda había hecho mella en ellas. Y aunque Shizuru intentaba dormir tras un largo día, había una pregunta que rondaba su cabeza, Cuando se había embarazado? El médico estimaba que más de un mes si que tenía de embarazo. Como no se había percatado de nada antes?

\- Aún no comprendo como es que el médico ha dicho que tengo más de un mes de embarazo, quizá dos, creo tener la sensación de que nuestro tiempo...separadas a sido más que esas pocas semanas...yo...-Shizuru divagaba tratando de encontrar el sentido.

Natsuki que a pesar del cansancio le escuchaba atentamente, no pudo reprimir más la risa que se le escapó. Shizuru frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Sintiendo su malestar por su risa, Natsuki se dio media vuelta y sonrió a ella dándole un beso en la nariz.

\- Shiz...-sonrió ampliamente - el tiempo que en realidad transcurrió más allá de nuestra percepción desorientada en esos momentos, fue a penas cuatro semanas...justo el tiempo en que me vi absorbida por los números y papeles en el trabajo...

\- Pero...me pareció media vida...o al menos unos meses ...-dijo haciendo un puchero. Natsuki le tomó en sus brazos.

\- Me alegra que no haya sido el caso, porque aún en el medio del caos en palacio mi corazón sentía tu ausencia y a esta cama le faltaba tu calor y a mis sentidos tu olor...-confesó suspirando. Shizuru se entrego a los brazos cálidos y fuertes...quizá el tiempo y como o cuando con exactitud no eran demasiado importantes.

\- Seremos padres...-dijo en voz cariñosa y queda, enredando sus dedos a los de Natsuki que ya se encontraban sobre su abdomen.

Natsuki enterró su rostro en el cuello de su esposa. - Y serás la mejor mamá ...-afirmó.

\- Sólo si estas conmigo...futuro papá...-se acurrucó Shizuru.

Se dejaron perder en la calidez y seguridad de su abrazo, para al fin descansar.

Natsuki suspiró pesadamente...a la vez que a su nuevo ayudante se le caía de las manos los archivos , por tercera vez consecutiva.

\- A caso tiene algún padecimiento físico, cabo?-exigió.

El pequeño chico enrojeció de vergüenza a la vez que tomaba los papeles del suelo, y en el proceso dejaba caer los que aún sostenía en brazos. Natsuki se puso en pie y llego hasta el, tomando parte de los archivos desordenados y colocándolos en la mesa auxiliar más cercana. - Déme eso...-gruñó arrebatando el embrollo de las manos del joven, y fue cuando se percató de algo.

El muchacho en cuestión, parecía fuera de lugar... Natsuki le observó de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez. Sin decir nada fue hacia la puerta y cerró colocando el seguro en ella.

El chico se tensó aún más. Natsuki se colocó frente a el.

\- ...S...Señor...?-tartamudeó, su cuerpo casi temblaba.

\- Quítese la parte superior...-ordenó la peliazul. El joven titubeó, sin hacer ademan de moverse. Natsuki frunció el ceño- Ahora, Cabo, es una orden!-gruñó.

El chico apretó la mandíbula reticente a hacerlo, más con el corazón acelerado y sabiendo que quizá terminaría mal para el, lo hizo, desabotonó su uniforme y mostró su torso.

Natsuki se sorprendió un poco, casi esperando que su instinto le estuviese fallando, después exhaló y compuso su postura a una menos amenazante.- cobrase ya...

El cabo lo hizo, y su cuerpo esta vez, en realidad temblaba visiblemente.

\- Retirese,Cabo.-ordenó volviendo a su escritorio. El joven no se movió.

\- No lo haré ...señor...yo...-mostró firmeza en los ojos, pero su voz y postura no lograban el efecto correcto.

\- No se equivoque, le estoy dando otra oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, vaya a su cuadra y vuelva mañana con una mejor actitud o al primer fallo yo mismo le daré de baja.-sentencio.

El joven cabo enderezó su postura y tragó el nudo en la garganta - Si, Señor! -saludó a Natsuki y se retiró.

Natsuki se frotó el entrecejo y suspiró a la vez que se acomodaba en asiento- Esa chica estará en muchos problemas...- Quizá pensar en las armas y espadas no sería lo único en lo que tendría que tener su mente.

Shizuru acariciaba su vientre, si bien no había rastro aún del bebé en su interior, ella sabía que estaba ahí, creciendo a cada día y que en unos meses más le tendría con ella.

\- Todas habíamos comentado que notábamos algo distinto en usted, señora Shizuru...-comenzó Akane, mientras esta le colocaba una frazada sobre los hombros a la castaña que tranquilamente observaba el jardín al atardecer. Shizuru recibió gustosa la tela abrigadora - ...con usted y los rasgos del amo seguramente será un bebé hermoso, se lo aseguro.

Shizuru sonrió - Lo cierto es, mi mente no ha pensado en eso en lo más mínimo, aún intento comprender el hecho de que dentro de mi se encuentre otro ser humano...-acaricio su vientre una vez más.

Akane sonrió a su señora. Le tendió su taza de té y dulces de arroz que recientemente le apetecían tomar a esa hora del día.

\- Gracias...-Shizuru ofreció a la joven para sentarse a su lado en el piso de madera pulcramente encerado y pulido, donde sus pies colgaban libremente. - Esto es delicioso...-suspiro con el aroma. - sería aún más perfecto, si Natsuki estuviera aquí...-lamentó

\- El joven señor seguro pensará lo mismo, mi señora, sin embargo su trabajo y esfuerzo le mantienen a usted y su hijo en buen cuidado...y ya será esfuerzo de usted mantener su hogar cuidado...mi madre siempre decía "el hombre debe ser el apoyo de la mujer, como la mujer el del hombre" ...

\- Tu madre se escucha como alguien sabia de la vida...

\- Lo era...

\- Oh! Lo siento mucho...-dijo la castaña apenada. Akane le dio una dulce sonrisa.

\- No se preocupe, mi señora. - reconfortó- ella se fue en paz y aunque no ha pasado mucho tiempo, mis hermanos y yo nos encontramos tranquilos, hemos tenido la dicha de encontrarnos al servicio de buenas personas como lo son ustedes.

\- Natsuki es quien hace todo el esfuerzo aquí, pero lo agradezco...tanto sus cumplidos como su dedicación. Gracias.-Shizuru sonrió cálidamente.

A lo lejos escucharon la voz de Natsuki anunciando su llegada.

Akane auxilió a su señora . Y Shizuru fue al encuentro de Natsuki. Natsuki le recibió con una sonrisa radiante. Pronto se encontraron compartiendo las anécdotas de lo vivido ese día. Siendo para ambos sus momentos juntos, los que más disfrutaban.


	23. Chapter 23

Shizuru no comprendía como las mujeres eran capaces de sobrevivir a un embarazo, en verdad parecía un reto para el cuerpo humano, los mareos, la hambre insaciable, las comidas extrañas, la falta de sueño, el deseo de hacer el amor con Natsuki a toda hora del día, el dolor de espalda, los pies hinchados...en pocas palabras, ya no era dueña de su propio cuerpo.

\- Mai...como lo soportaste? - Shizuru se encontraba en la plaza de Tokyo tomando el sol junto a su amiga y el pequeño Tate.

Mai rió - No es por desanimarte, pero sobrevivir es más la palabra que estas buscando - Shizuru gimió- pero todo ello vale la pena- sonrió viendo a su hijo en los brazos.

\- Imagino que si...

\- Comandante- saludó el joven cabo,temeroso, aunque esta vez su mirada mostraba más fiereza que en el día anterior.

\- Veo una mejora, joven, pero no es suficiente me temo. - Natsuki observó cual sería su respuesta facial.

\- Me esforzare más, Señor!-declaró con firmeza. Natsuki guardó silencio por un tiempo.

\- Ve a la oficina administrativa del cuartel, diles que suspenderé la rotación de personal para mi asistencia.- Natsuki no le dirigió siquiera la mirada.

\- Señor...yo...- no quería ser culpable de la suspensión del programa para el resto de sus compañeros.

\- No le estoy pidiendo su opinión,cabo! Haga lo que se le dice! - rugió. El joven cuadró hombros y abandonó la habitación en cumplimiento de su misión.

Natsuki tomo el auricular y marcó los números correspondientes.

Aproximadamente, cuarenta minutos transcurrieron antes de que el joven volviese a la oficina, enseguida hizo entrega de un par de archivos. Natsuki les tomó al instante y firmó.

\- De ahora en adelante, te harás cargo de todo lo concerniente a los asuntos de esta oficina, irás donde yo vaya, harás lo que yo ordene, cada instante en que estés fuera del resto de tus clases y prácticas las pasarás en este lugar, si no eres capaz de seguir estas prevenciones básicas y desempañar tu papel sal por esa puerta y no vuelvas.- sentenció.

La joven no sabía que pensar, no podía creer que su Comandante le estuviese dando tremenda oportunidad de entré tantos candidatos posibles para ese lugar.

\- Lo haré, cumpliré con mi propósito, Señor!- aseveró.

\- Seré yo quien decida si cumples con ello o no. No tolero las fallas, todos los que trabajan saben de antemano que su trabajo refleja el mío propio, más vale que lo entiendas y actúes en consecuencia.

\- Si, Señor!

Natsuki asintió con satisfacción.

\- Shizuru...has comenzado a pensar en algún nombre para el bebé ?- inquirió Natsuki.

Hoy era el día libre de la peliazul y había decidido estar en casa con Shizuru, el embarazo había hecho que la castaña duplicara su tamaño, y aunque le sentaba de maravilla y sería feliz de presumir de su belleza llevándole en su brazo por las calles, era consciente de que sería agotarle en sobremanera y eso era todo menos justo.

Shizuru reposó su cabeza en el hombro de Natsuki, compartiendo la vista de su jardín y el recién añadido estanque de peces.

\- La verdad es que no lo he hecho, me gustaría tener más tiempo de pensar en ello, podríamos elegir entre ambos o si es una niña yo lo eligiere y si es niño lo harás tu...no lo sé, en que has pensado tu?

Natsuki tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

\- Yo tampoco he pensado en ninguno, quizá ambos deberíamos pensar en nombres de niños y niñas por igual, no hay por que ser estrictos al respecto. - Shizuru asintió.- es realmente bueno estar aquí el día de hoy, el clima es increíble, no demasiado sol o ausencia de el, es realmente agradable...

\- Si, lo es, pero lo hace mejor compartirlo contigo...

Compartieron una mirada cómplice antes de buscar los labios de la otra en un beso lento y casto.

\- Sólo debemos alejarle del emperador, seguramente sea niño o niña querrá que lleve su nombre y eso es lo único que tengo firmemente prohibido- aseveró Natsuki.

Shizuru rió.


End file.
